


Quilted Home

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Brotherly Love, Country Music Singer Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Not So Brotherly Love, Recovering Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Referenced Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Student Sam Winchester, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean Winchester has been doing pretty well. His band is doing good and he’s quickly making a name for himself amongst the country stars of America. He’s a recovering alcoholic and he misses his estranged brother, but he thinks life is pretty good. After a night in his hometown bar he decides life can get a lot better with a blue eyed accountant.The summary sucks but I promise the story doesn’t
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, dean winchester and sam winchester, mentioned Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. It All Begins at a Bar

Dean lets the last notes of the guitar ring out into the crowded bar. As soon as the spell is broken applause comes and he gives a smile. 

“Thanks everyone for being such a great audience. That was my last song for the night,” a few groans are let out that balloon his ego just slightly, “ah, quit your groaning. Ya’ll just want to keep me to yourselves. Now let’s drink some more and be extra rowdy for the pretty owner of this fine establishment!” That is met with cheers as Dean makes his way to the bar. 

Although a recovering alcoholic he wouldn’t avoid the Roadhouse for anything. The owner Ellen also keeps an eye on him and he’s only allowed three beers. 

“Mom’s gonna shoot you, Winchester, one of these days.” Jo greets while getting him a beer. 

“I’m encouraging costumers. What’s the problem?” Dean flashes his panty-dropping smile. Jo just shakes her head, immune, and walks to the other side of the bar. 

Nursing his first beer, Dean lets his green eyes wander the bar. Cassie catches his eye and smiles at him. After breaking up years ago they have been occasional fuck buddies. 

Dean gives a smile but shakes his head. She forms a little pout but shrugs to say it is fine and goes back to her conversation. Cassie is great, but he is feeling like some dick tonight. 

Sad thing about living in a small town like Sioux Falls is that there are only so many guys to sleep with before you had already made the rounds. Dean is sure he can find an old fling to get to bed with, but he is craving something new and different. 

Bingo. Sioux Falls doesn’t get a lot of tourists, especially not in the spring before the summer heat hit, but there is someone Dean knows isn’t from around here. 

First of all he is wearing a suit. In the town of denim and flannel, he stands out like a sore thumb. A very attractive sore thumb. With his black sex hair, jaw line, and shoulders. Target identified. 

Standing up, Dean takes him and his drink over to Mr. Tall and Dark and Sexy. 

“Should I use the whole ‘you’re not from round here’ line or the ‘I’d remember if I’d seen you here before’?” Dean says as he approaches the man. 

The man looks up in surprise at him and Dean feels the air literally leave his lungs. Staring back at him are the bluest eyes in existence. Like all the blue of the sky and ocean is trapped inside. Dean has an itch to sit down and write a song about those beautiful blues. 

“What gave me away?” Ohh, that sexy gravel voice sends a shudder through him. He takes a seat next to Blue Eyes and forces his brain to reboot. 

“Well, the suit for one thing.” The man chuckles. 

“I suppose it is a little formal for the setting, isn’t it?” Blue Eyes says. 

“So, out-of-towner,” Dean says while taking a sip from his beer, “where ya from?” 

“Illinois.” Blue Eyes takes a sip from his own drink, whiskey, and gives a small smirk. “You, I assume, are ‘from around here’.” Oh Dean is screwed, the man just literally used air quotations and it shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was.

“Yeah, last ten years or so.” Dean takes another drink. “So what brings you here...” 

“Castiel Novak.” Blue Eyes- Castiel supplies. 

“Dean Winchester.” 

“I know.” Cas says, before blushing, “I mean, I heard you introduce yourself. Up there. On the stage.” 

Dean decided Cas flustered was one of top 10 favorite things now. 

“Do you play here often?” Cas said once he seemed to regain his footing. 

“Yeah. I preform here couple times a month when I can.” 

“You’re very good, by the way.” Cas says a little shyly. 

“Thanks. I love doing it.” Dean gives his panty-dropping, well in this case, boxer-dropping smile. Unless Cas is in to panties, because Dean has no problem with that at all. 

“So, what brings ya here?” Dean redirectes his thoughts away from the previous train of thought before he ends up sporting a hard on. 

“Work, actually. I’ve been hired as an accountant at the law firm in town.” 

“Dude, you’re working for Pamela? She’s scary as shit.” 

Cas gives a dry chuckle as he nods in agreement. “I needed a change of pace and I think she will give me a challenge.” 

“Yeah, a challenge for sure.” 

They sit taking for the next few hours. Drinking and just talking about everything and nothing. Jo keeps giving him not so subtle sly smirks every time she comes over to refill their drinks. 

“I should get going. I have work tomorrow and now I have to sleep off this alcohol.” Cas admits as he stands up and pays his bill to Jo. 

“Man, you’re not even tipsy. How is that possible?” Dean had cut drank his last beer before switching to soda a while ago, but Cas had been on a role with the whiskey.

“I have an unusually high alcohol tolerance,” Cas replies. “I would love to continue this conversation though, would you like to meet for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Yes!” The word leaves Dean’s mouth before his brain kicks it. “I mean no. I mean, I want to. Really, but I’m leaving for tour tomorrow morning at 9.” 

“Tour?” Cas asks. 

“Um, yeah. We’ve got a MidWest tour booked solid for the next three weeks.” Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Dean forces himself to meet those blue eyes. 

“How about breakfast then. 7:00?” Cas is handing him a card. A glance tells him it is his business card with a personal number written on the back. 

“Perfect, I’ll text you tomorrow morning then.” 

“I look forward to it.” Cas stands up. “It was nice meeting you, Dean.” 

“Holy shit.” Dean breaths as he watches sex on legs walk out the bar.


	2. Early Coffee and Late Buses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s got a coffee date with Cas. This will go well. (That’s all I’ve got)

Dean’s alarm blares and for a moment he lays there wondering why in the hell it had been set for 6:30 in the fucking morning. He sits up with a jolt as a flash of blue eyes, dark sex hair and a sweet smile come to his mind. 

Scrambling out of bed and getting tangled in the sheets he ends up face first on the floor with a startled yelp. He gathers himself off the floor and makes his way to the shower. 

After his shower he finds himself in a towel, staring into his closet at a loss. 

“I’m leaving for tour, I want comfort. But date...“ Dean mutters to himself and the closet. “Coffee dates are more casual though. So...” Dean grabs a pair of hole-less jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and a green and yellow flannel that people (Charlie) said brings out his eyes. 

It is 6:45 when Dean remembers he should probably text Cas where to meet. 

‘Hey Cas this is Dean thought we could go to Honey Pot for coffee???‘

Dean tries to distract himself while he waits for a reply, forcing himself not to stare at the screen and focus on last minute packing for tour. 

‘Good morning Dean, yes the Honey Pot sounds like a great place for our date.’

Dean’s smile is gummy at the formal speech through the text as he reads and quickly types out a response. 

‘Great it’s on 2nd next to the library c u there’

Dean can’t have possibly gotten an giddier when Cas sends him a thumbs up emoji. 

He isn’t sure why this particular date is reducing him to a squealing, blushing, preteen girl. Maybe it has been too long since he has gone on an actual date. Maybe it is just Cas. Maybe he has been poisoned or is under mind control. Whatever it is Dean has butterflies in his stomach and a stupid grin on his face at the mere thought of Blue Eyes. 

6:50 comes around and Dean is out the door to his baby. The entire drive to the cafe Dean can’t for the life of him wipe the smile off his face, even when he hears his own voice on the radio and he normally cringes. Popping in a Zeppelin tape has him humming for the rest of the trip. 

Walking in, Cain behind the counter gives him a nod and a wave as Dean takes a table near the back. 

It is only 6:58 so he tries to stifle his nervous tapping. What if he doesn’t show? Decided it is too early, or doesn’t like that Dean is leaving for tour for three weeks immediately after?

“Hello, Dean.” That gravely voice startles him out of his head. 7:00 o’clock on the dote Cas had arrives dressed in another suit and a rumpled trench coat. 

“Hey, Cas. Want to order?” Cas nods and Dean leads them up to the counter. 

“The usual, kid?” Colette asks at the register. 

“Yes, ma’am. ” Dean smiles and looks at Cas who is examining the menu. 

“I’ll have a honey latte with cinnamon muffin, please.” 

Dean moves to pay the same time Cas does. 

“I’ve got it. It’s my fault we are here so early.” 

“Nonsense, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to. Besides, it was my idea, was it not?” Cas has handed the money to Andrea who is giving them an amused grin. Defeated, Dean places a twenty in the tip jar instead. 

Cas has a victorious little smirk playing his pink lips as they move back to their table to wait. 

“I like this place.” Cas commentes. 

“Yeah, the owners, Cain and Colette , have their own garden and bee hive so all the produce is local.” 

“Is it possible you know everyone in this town?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know everyone.” Dean defends. 

“Who owns the dentist?” Cas is met with a pause. 

“That’s not fair, Garth used to work at Bobby’s with me.” Dean scratches the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. Cas gives another chuckle that flutters Dean’s heart.  
“So...got any siblings?” Trying to steer the conversation to Cas.

“Yes, eight.” 

“Eight!” Dean’s jaw drops. “I’ve only got one and he used to drive me crazy.” What he wouldn’t give to go back to those days. Maybe not exactly with his dad and the scrounging for money and food and the fighting between Sam and Dad, but at least Sam. 

“Yes it is a lot. Michael, Lucifer, Gadreel, Ezekiel, Gabriel, myself, Anna, Hannah, and Alfie.” Cas lists, halting Dean’s thought train of wistfulness.

“You actually have a brother name Lucifer?” As Dean speaks as their coffees and treats came. Dean’s regular, a tall black coffee with a slice of apple pie. 

“Apparently the labor was, in my mother’s words ‘hell’ and she was on very strong pain medication at the time.” There are those air quotations again. “Isn’t it a bit early for pie?”

Mortified, Dean scoops a large forkful into his mouth. “Never, and don’t use such blasphemy.” 

Cas gives the gummy smile again and sips his coffee. “You said you have one brother.” 

“Yeah, Sammy. He’s in college now, Stanford. Kid’s a genius.” 

Cas must have read something on his face because of his next question. “Are you close?” 

“Not any more.” Dean can practically feel himself start to close up, taking another bite of pie. “So, accounting?”

“It was a safe choice and my mother approved.” Cas gives a shrug that has no right to be as adorable as it is. “Musician is a much more interesting career choice. How did you come about it?”

“I started as a mechanic at Bobby’s garage. Then a,” Dean takes a pause, thinking. “I was singing at the Roadhouse and there happened to be this manager lookin for a someone new and said I had something. That was about three years ago now. This last year things have really picked up.” 

“That’s great. It’s truly amazing you’re able to do something you are passionate about.” Cas says it so sincerely and his blue eyes dig into Dean it makes him duck his head sheepishly. 

“Yeah, well I got lucky.” He shrugs off. 

There’s a silence that probably wouldn’t feel awkward if Dean relaxed into it but he can’t let the conversation stop at that point. 

“Do you like living here? So far I mean?” 

“Yeah, it’s smaller then where I’m from but it’s nice,” Cas looks up at him over his coffee, “and the people aren’t so bad either.” 

“Really? I think those out-of-towners are pretty exciting. All mysterious and what-not.” Dean teases back. 

Cas has his mouth open for a witty reply when Dean’s phone guitar riff plays. 

“Sorry.” Dean apologizes and looks at his phone, seeing an incoming call from Charlie. “Shit! It’s 8:55!” Crowley’s gonna have my soul!” Scrambling, Dean stands. 

“I’ve got to go!” And he’s off racing through the door before his brain catches up. Racing back to an amused Cas, “call me, please?” 

“Of course, Dean, I had a great time.” Cas stands and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I’ll see you in three weeks.” 

“Yeah, um, yeah.” Dean’s brain is short circuiting again, a deep blush on the back of his neck. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Dean just realizes he has been standing there and staring. 

“Right, duh. I’ll call you later.” And he’s gone. 

He barely makes the bus. Not that it would have left without him, even with Crowley’s threats. 

“Finally! Over sleep, squirrel? Or are you trying to give me grey hairs?” Crowley demands as he board the bus out of breath. 

“Sorry, no I didn’t oversleep. Just lost track of time.”

“Don’t go making this a habit.” He says shortly before turning his attention to Lou, the driver. “What are we still doing here? Waiting for the hell to freeze? Drive, you goose.” 

Dean makes his way to the back where Charlie, the drummer/tech person is plugged into her laptop. 

“Dude, where have you been? I thought Crowley was going to pop a vein.” She demands as Dean sat next to her. 

“Just lost track of time.” Charlie takes a large whiff of Dean. 

“You smell like coffee. Where my coffee?” 

“I didn’t get you any,” Dean replies. “And you’ve probably already had at least two cups already.” 

“You just got coffee for yourself? And you lost track of time?” A light goes on in her red head. “You were on a date!” 

“No.” A skeptical look. “Maybe.” A pointed look. “Yeah.” 

“Tell me all about it.” She demands as she shut her computer. 

“It’s just a date, Charles, some guy I met at the bar last night.” 

“Well?” Charlie asks with raised eyebrows.

“Well what? It was fine what else do you want?” 

“Details! When was the last time you were on a date?” Dean actually has to think about that. With his music and helping Bobby, his love life had been placed somewhere on a back burner. 

“I don’t know. Probably Lisa?”

“That was like, what? A year and a half ago, at least.” 

“So what? I went on a date. It was good.” 

“Oh, Dean was late cuz of a girl? Or boy?” Benny, back up singer/guitar the comes up to them with a shit eating grin. 

“Does the whole bus need to know?”

“He’s got hearts in his eyes.” Eileen, bass, teases. 

“Ugh! I hate you all.” Dean says as he stomps to the back area where there is a little sound proof practice room. 

“Love you too, brotha!” Benny calls behind him. Dean gives a one fingered salute as he slams the door. It is going to be a long three weeks.


	3. Only 144 Hours to Go and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in tour and he may be more head-over-heels for Cas then he had a right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own Supernatural, duh

Dean normally loves touring. It is one of the few times he leaves Sioux Falls and it is a blast. Normally, it goes by in a blink of an eye. 

Not this time. They are 2 weeks in and it seems to drag on and on. He is literally counting down the hours until he can see Cas again. 

They have been texting and talking on the phone, so it isn’t as if Dean is completely cut off from him. He still finds himself fantasying over dates for when he gets back. 

Ugh, that thought makes him feel like a clingy girl with a crush. It is ridiculous, embarrassing, and so not how Dean Winchester normally rolls.

Yet here he is, watching the clock tick down until show time so he can preform, go to the after party, go to bed, and be one more day closer to Cas.

“Hey, Dean.” Eileen says and signs as she walks up to him. Dean smiles. And signs a hello. He isn’t fluent but he is pretty damn close if he says so himself. His skills can hold a conversation as long as it isn’t about anything too off the tracks. 

Eileen has not been with them for as long as the others, replacing Arthur after he was caught stealing. Nether the less she fits right in and long bus rides and waiting periods means lots of time for ASL lessons. 

‘You look like you’ve got something on your mind.’ She signs. ‘The guy?’ 

‘Charlie put you up to this?’ He signs using C for Charlie. 

‘My own natural curiosity.’ She spells out curiosity for him. 

‘Just getting in the headspace for tonight.’ Dean doesn’t just run out in stage, good musicians didn’t do that. Your songs are messages and tributes, Dean’s especially. You need to harness those emotions to fuel your performance otherwise it would be a dud. 

This isn’t too hard for Dean. He keeps all of his emotions under lock and key to pull out for just such occasions. 

Dean likes Eileen, Charlie digs for information and the root of the problem. Eileen just gives him an opening if he wants to talk- sign. ‘It’s nice see you head over heels like this. Happy.’

With that she is off, turning her back to him so he can’t even deny that he is ‘head over heels’. 

Dean shakes his head and drifts back into his head. 

——————

Dean is out of breath, sweaty, and has a huge smile on his face. He is riding his post-performance high. It had been a good one. The crowd was great, not overbearing or rude, and the songs went perfectly. 

Crowley gives him a nod from across the room as he talks- more like yells and most likely threatens- with a tech kid. 

“Hahaha,” Benny throws an arm over his shoulder, riding his own high. “‘Notha one down, Chief. I could use a drink.” 

“You could always use a drink.” Charlie joins them with Eileen at her side. 

‘Same.’ Eileen signs. 

Dean’s phone bings from where he had kept it on a counter. Picking it up he sees it is just a cute picture Jo has sent him of a puppy she saw. What makes Dean’s throat close up is the date. May 2. Sam’s birthday. He is 22. Dean’s high plummets. 

He opens his texts to Sam and it hurts a little more. The last message is about 4 years ago, ‘leave me alone, Dean’. 

“I’ll catch up later, I’m gonna shower. I smell.” Dean says lamely and leaves for the bus. 

He remembers the context of the text. Sam had kept in a little contact when he first left for out of state college against Dad’s orders. The occasional wishing of holiday or birthday. A little conversation here or there, not much at all. 

Dean had been drinking a lot since Sam had left. His dad had disappeared and even with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, Dean felt alone. It had hurt. Still did if he let himself wallow. 

He had called Sam, drunk off his ass, and asked how school was going. It some how led to a fight about Dean always following Dad’s orders like a solider and Sam abandoning his family for a prissy college life on the beach. Hurtful things were said that Dean knew he didn’t mean. He didn’t know if he could say the same thing for Sam.

He had given them both a couple days to cool off before calling again. Sam didn’t pick up. Dean left a few voice messages and texts until Sam finally responded. He stopped then. 

Tears are welling behind his eyes as he enters the bus and makes his way to the closed off section of bunks he shares with Benny. The other set on the other side is for the girls. 

He lays in his top bunk and stares at his phone. In a daze he finds himself dialing. 

“Dean?” A gruff voice comes through. 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Didn’t you just finish on stage?” He sounds tired.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Dean hadn’t even thought of the time. His phone says 2 am. “Yeah, I just got done. Not really in the partying mood tonight.”

“Aren’t you required to show up?” Cas sounds a little more awake now. 

“I guess. It’s just one and I’ll stay late at the next one in Chicago.” Crowley is going to have his soul if he finds out Dean isn’t there. Hopefully his friends will cover for him. Otherwise he will live with the consequences. 

He isn’t in the mood and he isn’t going to be fun to be around. That doesn’t look good. He could fake it but Dean decided it wasn’t a good idea to go to a bar in the mental state he was in. This level maturity surprises him and is what keeps him sober. 

“Is something wrong?” Cas brings Dean back. 

“No, no. Just wanted to talk to you.” The words slip from Dean’s mouth before he can stop them. “I mean. I didn’t mean like-. Umm-“ 

“Dean,” Cas greatfully stops his blabbering. “I like talking to you as well.”

Dean can feel his heart swelling with affection. He can’t wait to go home. 

“Good. I mean. I-,” get your head on straight, Winchester. “Me too.” 

He hears Cas chuckle through the phone. 

“How was your day?” Dean asks desperate to just loose himself in the lull of Cas’ angelic voice. 

“It was fine, there was one client...” Cas describes his day in detail. Dean occasionally makes a comment or hums in acknowledgement. Otherwise, he just lays there and listens. 

Cas must have noticed he is dozing. Just as sleep is tugging him under he hears, “goodnight, Dean,” In that soft gravely voice that leaves a soft smile on his lips.


	4. Date Number 2 Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back and him and Cas have dinner. 
> 
> This is all very domestic and not very exciting but I’ve gotten another story being written if you all want a little more action.

Dean is excited. Excited and impatient. Excited and impatient and nervous. 

“Who put the quarter in you?” Charlie, next to him, asks.

“Nothing, just glad to be getting home.” Dean tries to stifle his foot tapping the beat to a Metallica song stuck in his head. 

“He’s got a himself a hot date.” Eileen speaks as she signs for Benny who is still learning. 

The collection of oos and teasing makes Dean’s ears turn red. 

“So, Cas,” Charlie says, leaning forward. “What’s he like.” 

“Does it matter?” Dean huffs and sinks into his seat. 

“Yes,” Eileen says/signs. “Need details.” Dean makes a rude ASL sign that makes her chuckle. 

“We could press you or we could press them when we meet them.” Charlie says.

“Guess you’re never meeting him then.” 

“Jo says he’s got nice eyes.” Benny declares.

“I hate you all.” Dean sinks impossibly lower into his seat. “Crowley,” he calls to the front of the bus. “I need a new band. This one won’t mind their own business.”

“Sorry, darling.” He calls back. “Personally, I’m a little curious myself.”

“Shut up, Fergus!” 

They all laugh at their manager’s first name and the grumbling coming from the front of the bus. 

“Seriously though, what is it about him that’s got you?” Benny asks and Dean pauses. 

“I don’t know, it’s only been one date you know?” He runs a hand through his hair. “But he’s different. Nice, smart, sarcastic, crazy hot, and he’s weirdly adorable.” 

“Yeah, you’ve got no idea.” Eileen comments, even signing sarcastically. 

They all laugh at him a little more and he braces himself for the last ten hours of the trip. 

———-

Cas and him had decided to have dinner at Dean’s place at 7. About four hours after he was supposed to arrive home. Then his bus gets been stuck in traffic so it takes an extra hour to get home. He goes straight to the grocery store from the bus. Then bursting into his house with groceries and three weeks worth of laundry. 

Throwing his bags in his room to be delt with later, he begins with his specialty homemade burgers. 

Once those are done he has twenty-five minutes until Cas arrives. Remembering the man is punctual, he isn’t too worried and jumps in the bathroom for a quick shower. 

With fifteen minutes on the clock and a basically empty closet he doesn’t have time to put much thought into his outfit. 

Cas is formal so that’s the route he will go for tonight. A black button up with a pair of dark wash jeans. He tugs his amulet out from underneath his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair a couple times. 

Five minutes left and Dean is standing in the kitchen setting the table for the first time in his life. After a quick google search both forks are switched to the right side of the plates. 

He is in the middle of deciding if he should put out a candle or something when the door bell rings. No candle it is. 

He forces himself to walk to the door and open it calmly instead of scramble and fling it wide open. 

“Hey, Cas.” He greets. Three weeks and there he was. His mind isn’t sure if he should hug him or not, but his body decides for hims. His arms wrap around Cas and he feels it being returned. The hug is brief and normal, but Dean’s heart is fluttering like a one winged butterfly. 

“Good to see you too, Dean.” Cas steps in and takes his trench coat off, reveling a white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. “How was the trip home?” 

“Awful, we were stuck in traffic forever.” Dean leads Cas into the kitchen. He can feel him looking around. 

“You have a lovely home.” Cas comments ever so formally. 

“Uh, thanks, Cas.” Dean knows his home is too large, but it is perfect. It is just outside of town and less then thirty minutes to Bobby’s. With three bedrooms, one currently a studio, two bathrooms, and a full kitchen, he loves it, even if it’s too big for a bachelor. Yet he had paid for it himself and that he is proud of. Dean pulls out the burgers he had kept in the oven to keep warm. “Hope you like burgers.”

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in a very long time.”

“So, no pressure.” He quips.

“It’ll be fantastic.” Cas gives him that look like Dean’s the most fascinating thing in the universe and it makes him blush. 

“Hope so.” He motions for Cas to sit and places a burger on his plate. He watches Cas pile his burger with lettuce, ketchup, mustard, and pickles as Dean places onions, ketchup, and mustard on his own. 

A pornographic noise from across the table makes him drop his burger. Looking up, Cas has his eyes closed in bliss and a smile on his face. 

“Good I take it?” Dean chuckles.

“These make me very happy.” Cas said once he swallowes. “You are an amazing chef.” 

Dean blushes again and he gives Cas’ smirk.

“You just like making me blush.” He accuses. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I simply enjoy complementing you.” Cas says as he takes another large bite. A shit-eating grin is on his face. 

“So you don’t cook?” Dean takes another bite of his burger. 

“Not so much of don’t more so can’t.” Cas looks sheepish. “I believe I once started a fire while attempting pasta.” 

Dean throws his head back and laughs. “How did you manage that?” 

“I don’t know, I turned around and next thing I knew I had a fire in the pot.” 

Dean chuckles again. 

“How did you get so good at cooking?” Cas asks. 

“Uh, I cooked for my brother a lot growing up.” Dean looks down at his plate. 

Cas must see he doesn’t want to go into it so he changes to subject to the tour. 

That’s how they spend the night. Soon the plates are empty and they’re curdled up on the couch with a movie that neither of them is watching because they are falling asleep in eachother’s arms and exchanging lazy kiss. They’ve been technically dating for three weeks so Dean figures this is all long over due.

When they both fall asleep together, cloths rumpled, on the couch, Dean can’t find it in him to care about the kink in his neck he’s going to get from sleeping in this position: wedged against Cas and the back of the couch, head buried in the other man’s neck, limbs thrown all over the place. Tangled and content and happy.


	5. Everything is Warm and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas continue to grow closer as Dean is back from tour.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean curses as the engine he has been working on sputteres again. “What’s wrong with you, you piece of shit?”

“Well, for one thing, it doesn’t speak.” An old man walks up to him in a stained t-shit and ratty ball cap. “It’s one of the perks of working with them, they can’t talk back.”

“Well, don’t worry, Bobby, that’s what I’m here for.” Dean gives a smirk.

“Idjit.” Which is Bobby’s equivalent to a ‘good to have you back, son’.

“Why is this guy even wasting his money with this hunk of junk?” Bobby continues, eyeing the car, it really is a hunk of junk.

Dean wipes his brow, “beats me, the engine was half duct tape when I first popped the hood.”

The car is old, mid nineties, not that there is anything wrong with old, Dean’s lady is in her fifties, but this thing is just too uncared for to make the long haul.

“I’ve got cars in the scrape yard in better shape then this.”

“Well,” Dean returns his attention to the engine, “I do like a challenge.”

“Keep at, I guess,” Bobby moves to walk away before he seems to remember something. “Ellen was telling me you haven’t been at the Roadhouse since you got back.”

“Just been busy.” Dean tinkers under the hood.

“I’m sure.” Bobby is skeptical. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with that guy, Cas, or whatever, that Jo was telling me about.”

Damn Jo, can’t keep her mouth shut.

“Yeah, me and Cas having been going out a little, I guess.” A little as in four times this week alone.

“I see.” Bobby has a little smirk on his face that Dean isn’t excited about.

“Problem, Bobby?” Dean stands up and looks at his fatherly figure. “‘Cause I’ve got work to do.” Neither mention that Dean doesn’t financially have to work at the garage. Since his music picked up, he has no problem paying his bills, but it keeps him busy when he isn’t doing anything else and Bobby can always use the help.

“Okay, we’ll see ya for dinner, Sunday?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean gives a salute.

“Idjit.” Bobby grumbles as he walks away.

Dean sighs at the engine and begins tinkering again.

——————

Lunch rolls around and Dean has finally gotten the stupid hunk’o’junk to start right. It wasn’t completely done but it was hell of a lot better then it had been. He decided he earned his lunch and was planing on leaving to grab a burger or something.

He is just going to change out of his srubs when Cas walks in. He is carrying two greasy paper bags and is wearing that damn trench coat even if it is seventy-five degrees out.

Dean can’t help the grin that splits his face as he goes up to Cas and kisses him while taking the bags.

“Are you happy to see me or the food?” Cas teases.

“Ask me again when you’re covered in pie.” Dean takes Cas’ hand and leads him out back to sit and eat.

“Bold of you to asume I brought you pie.” Cas cocks an eyebrow that definitely does not make Dean’s dick twitch and remind him of the steamy night before that ended with cuddles and a mind-blowing orgasm.

Dean gives an appalled face and digs through the bags.

“Phew, that was close.” Dean pulls out the container of cherry pie. “I almost had to break up with you.”

“Should I be jealous of the pie?”

“Nah, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Dean takes a bite. “Well, maybe a little.”

Cas smirks and snatches the container out of Dean’s hand.

“Okay, that was uncalled for.” Dean glares at his boyfriend (yes they were officially boyfriends and no it doesn’t make Dean want to squeal like a girl).

“Eat your dinner.” Cas picks up his own fork and goes to take a bite of the pie.

“You’re not my mom, Cas.” Dean says, grabbing for his pie. “And I’m twenty-six I can have pie whenever I damn please.”

Cas gives a filthy moan as he takes another bite of pie. Dean’s dick gives another interested twitch.

Scowling, he glares at Cas before getting an idea.

As Cas takes another bite of pie, Dean kisses him. Cas opens his mouth for him, seeming to forget what he has in his mouth. With a swish of his tongue, Dean swips the pie into his own mouth before backing away.

“Very mature, Dean.” Cas is trying to keep a scowl on his face but a smile breaks through.

“I am the poster boy of maturity, Cas.” Dean grins victoriously.

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Simply eating and enjoying the nice weather. Dean hasn’t felt this content in a long time.

“Are we still on for tonight?” He asks.

“Of course.” Cas smiles and takes his last bite of burger. Dean finishes his as well.

“You want it?” Dean offers the last bite of pie.

Cas smirks and Dean, possessed or something, takes the fork and feeds it to Cas.

He should feel embarrassed, but all he can do is smile like an idiot with Cas who has a mouth full of pie.

They trade a couple of sweet kisses before the back door bursts open.

“Winchester! That guy’s here for that price of crap you’ve been workin’ on.” Rufus comes out.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Dean stands and Cas follows, grabbing their garbage.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Cas promises and steals one more kiss before he is gone.

I can’t wait. Dean thinks with a stupid grin.

“Romeo,” Rufus snaps his attention back to reality. “You’ve got an unhappy customer to deal with.”

“Is it your wife?” Dean dodges a swat to the head as he passes by to return to work.

—————-

Seven o’clock rolls around and there is a knock on the door.

“Do you just sit here, waiting for it to turn seven, or what?” Dean greets Cas.

“I like being punctual.” Cas gives him a long kiss. “Problem?”

“Nope.” Dean gulps.

“Good.” Cas smirks and removes off his coat. He is wearing a pair of dress pants and dress shirt as he always does.

“That’s not gonna work, buddy.” Cas looks confused at Dean’s remark and looks down at himself. “Don’t get me wrong it looks great, but you’ve got to be comfortable. Come on.” Taking Cas’ hand Dean drags him to his bedroom.

Digging into his drawers he finds a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that is too big on Dean. Though Cas is smaller he is a little broader then himself.

“Here.” He handes them to a bewildered looking man and leaves the room to give him privacy.

“Pizza should be here in a little bit.” He calles behind him.

After a few minutes Cas comes out in Dean’s cloths and Dean realizes the drastic mistake it was putting Cas in his cloths. The pants are a little long but the shirt fit well and Dean decides he likes seeing Cas in his clothes.

“Is this more appropriate?” Cas glances down at himself then at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean just about swallows his tongue. “Yep.”

Tearing his eyes away he goes to his extensive movie collection.

“We’ve got, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Princess Bride, Die Hard, Die Hard 2...” Trailing off at Cas’ blank look.

“I’ve never seen any of these.”

“No.” Dean sputters and drops the movies in his hands.

“Um,” Cas looks confused and a little sheepish. “Yes.”

“We’re fixing that.” Dean studies the DVDs. “Well, we both have to work tomorrow so a movie marathon is out of the cards. Let’s do Princess Bride for now.”

“Whichever you think, Dean.”

The doorbell rings again and Dean leave to pay for the pizza. He brings it to the kitchen where Cas is making popcorn.

“So how have you never seen these movies?”

“My parents were very religious, we weren’t allowed to see movies or read anything but the Bible unless they approved of it.” Cas shrugs. “I guess since then I never had any interest.”

“Okay, one: don’t mention any of that to Charlie, two: movies are great, and three: a basic knowledge of pop culture is essential to this relationship.”

“Yes, you make many references.” Cas smiles.

“Exactly, you‘ve got to be able to speak my lingo.” Dean gets an eye roll while Cas places the popcorn in a large bowl.

The entire movie Cas asks questions, anyone else Dean would have hit and told them to shut up, but he finds Cas’ really adorable and a sign he is actually interested. Dean answers everyone of them without complaint.

Around the time Buttercup and Wesley are fighting the ROUSes Dean has his head in Cas’ lap, the popcorn bowl just above his head, tracing patterns into Cas’ sweatpant leg.

“Why is she poking at it?” Cas asks. “She has a large stick, hitting it over the head would be so much more effective.”

“Yeah, Buttercup isn’t why you watch the movie. I like the subplot with Inigo and Fezzik.” Dean hums as Cas begins running his fingers through his hair.

When the movie ends Dean reluctantly gets off Cas and gathers the empty pizza box and popcorn bowl. “So how’d you like it?”

“It was good.” Cas says. “I didn’t like Buttercup, but I found she didn’t ruin the story.”

Dean returns from the kitchen and sits down on the couch next to Cas again. It is late.

“You could stay the night if you want.” Dean says before he thinks about it.

“I’d like that.” Cas doesn’t go to move.

Dean scratches at the back of his neck. “I could take the couch, or...”

“Dean I’m not sleeping in your bed without you.” Dean’s brain has a small malfunction at Cas’ words. Cas seems to be in a similar state because he quickly backtrackes.

“I’m not inviting myself or anything. I can take the couch. But we could share.”

“The couch?” Dean decides to tease, enjoying the rare moment of seeing Cas flustered.

“The bed, Dean.” Cas gives him a scowl.

“The guest bed?”

“You know maybe I’ve changed my mind.” Cas moves to lay down but Dean grabs him.

“No backcies.” Snatching Cas’ hand he drags him to his bedroom for the second time that night.

“Proving your maturity to me, Dean.” Cas laughs and allows himself to be dragged along.

Dean is already dressed in sweats so he climbs into bed, movesover, and pulls his boyfriend in with him.

There isn’t time for any awkwardness or second thoughts because Cas is wrapping his arms around Dean and he is being lulled to sleep by the pulse of the other man’s heartbeat.

————

When Dean wakes up it isn’t to his alarm. It is to a little tickle on his face and the feeling of being watched.

Cracking an eye open he sees Cas staring at him, a finger brushing Dean’s face.

“Cas? Whatcha doin’?”

Cas gives him a kiss and Dean has decided that he could wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life. The thought should scare him but it’s too early and the bed is too warm and Cas is too cute with bed head and sleepy eyes.

“Counting your freckles, at least the ones on your face.”

“Why?” Dean closes his eyes again and snuggles deeper into his pillow.

“You have a lot and they’re cute.” Cas gives a little heart-fluttering giggle as Dean scrunches his nose at the comment.

“They aren’t cute,” he defends. “They’re manly as hell.”

Cas just hums and begins tracing his face again.

After a bit Dean asks for the time.

“It is currently 8:33.” That makes Dean snap out of his trance.

“I’m late!” Dean scrambles out of bed.

“You don’t start at the garage until 9.” Cas reminds him from bed as Dean rifles through the room for some clean cloths.

“I’ve got a meeting with Crowley and the agency this morning, at 8:30.” His amulet hits him in the face as he jumps to get his pants up quickly. “I’m so dead.”

Remembering himself Dean goes back to Cas, kissing him quickly.

“I’ll call you later!” And with that Dean is out the door in a mad rush. Even if Crowley does skin him alive, he can’t bring himself to stop smiling.


	6. The Trip Down Memory Lane is a Little Bumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shares his past to Cas

“So I guess I just keep drivin’ down this wide old road.” Dean finishes his song and smiles wide at the crowd. He catches Cas at the door applauding. 

He excuses himself from stage and meets Cas at the bar where Jo is already pouring Cas a drink and getting Dean a beer.

“I didn’t recognize that one.” Cas says as Dean sits next to him. They’ve been dating for over two months now and Cas has heard almost all of Dean’s songs, released and in progress. 

“Just something I’ve been playing around with.” He says while taking a sip. “It’s not bad, but something’s not quite right. Wanted to play it for an audience and see if I could figure it out.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yeah, second verse needs a little rewording to flow better.” 

Cas hums while downing his drink, dude could really hold is alcohol. 

“Are you going back up tonight?”he asks. 

“Nah, I’m good here.” Dean had been making an effort to keep stoping by Ellen’s because his presence really does bring in the crowd and get people in a good drinking mood. So he moved a couple of his many date nights with Cas to the Roadhouse, but he definitely wasn’t playing as much as he used to, finding himself with other things to do.

“How was work?” 

“It was good, we’ve got the quota worked out for next month and I’ve managed to complete all the paper work for that big forgery case.” 

“Yeah? Tell Pamela I say hi.” Dean smirks. 

“Dean, I don’t know what the story is behind that, but whenever I mention you she gives me more paperwork.” Cas looks at Dean expectantly. 

“I didn’t sleep with her if that’s what you mean.” Cas gives him a raised eyebrow. “I just may have reorganized her office without her knowing.” 

“You rearranged a blind woman’s office.” Cas gives him an amused look. 

“She started it. She switched out my tapes with Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift. I had ‘Shake it Off’ stuck in my head for weeks.” 

Cas gave a full belly laugh that made Dean drop his pouting and join him. 

They continue to talk and enjoy eachother’s company that Dean can’t seem to get tired of. Cas has two more shots after Dean’s final beer. 

Everything is great until Cas leaves for the bathroom. 

“Hey, buddy, want another?” The bartender Dean doesn’t recognize comes up to him.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Dean gives a smile and sips his coke. 

“How many drinks you have?” He asks and Dean doesn’t like where this is going. “Three beers? You gonna let your bitch drink you under the table.”

“Buddy, I’m good. Back off.” Dean drops his smile 

“We don’t serve pussies here, fag.” The man grabs Dean’s drink away and pours hard whiskey into it. 

“I’ve been coming here since before you could read, man. But I guess that could be yesterday, couldn’t it?”

“Either drink the damn drink or get out.” Oh, this guy wasn’t going to last long in this position. 

Dean holds his eye and tried to ignore how easy it would be to shut him up and just down the drink. The thought of seeing disappointment in his family’s eyes if they saw him kept him steady. 

“Is there a problem here?” Cas is back and his blue eyes are glaring daggers into bartender.

“Yeah, your bitch’s a fucking pussy.” Dean stands and is about to give this man a face lift but Cas beats him to it (literally). 

His fist is in the man’s eye socket and back before Dean can blink. 

“Hey!” Ellen appears. “What the hell is goin’ on here?” 

“Guy doesn’t want to drink, told him to leave.” The bartender spits with a hand covering his eye. 

“I wasn’t fuckin’ loitering.” Dean snaps, but keeps his arm on Cas’ flexed bicep. As fun and hot as it would be to see Cas beat this guy to a pulp for Dean’s honor, it isn’t necessary. 

“Gordon, we don’t force the costumers to drink alcohol if they don’t want.” Ellen snaps. “I catch you at it again, you’ll be out of here so fast. Now get out, go cool down and come back when you’ve got a head on your shoulders instead of up your ass.” 

Ellen watches Gordon stalk out before turning to Dean and Cas. 

“We’re all real proud of you, boy.” She says, looking Dean in the eye. “You remember that.” 

“Yes, ma’m.” She gives Cas a nod before disappearing into the back again. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean covers their tabs, nods to Jo who has taken over the counter, and leaves with Cas’ hand in his. 

Once in the car Dean starts it and they drive for a bit without talking. 

“Dean,” Cas says. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” 

“No, but I want to.” Dean runs a hand through his hair. 

Cas waits patiently, watching rural South Dakota roll past the window. 

“I grew up on the road with my dad and brother after my mom died in a fire.” Dean figures me might as well get it all out in one big chick flick. “Dad, couldn’t seem to bring himself to put down roots after she died. We never stayed anywhere more then a month if we were lucky. He took odd jobs and would disappear for days or eventually weeks at a time, so Sammy was my responsibility.

“Bobby had been an old friend of mom’s from before, Dad would leave us with him sometimes. But Bobby would piss him off. Try to convince Dad to let us stay and get over his grief and be a father. They would fight, we would leave, and he would drink.

“When I was sixteen, I think, Bobby put his foot down. I had said I was thinking of droppin’ out of school to work and that must have been the last straw. He loaded a shotgun, pointed it at my dad and told him to get himself together or leave us at Bobby’s.” Dean let out a chuckle. 

“I don’t know why he didn’t just leave us there. But he got himself a job, got us a small house, and things were okay for a while. Then the drinking got more frequent and Sam hit puberty and got angry with everything. They fought all the time. Finally when Sam graduated he and Dad had a huge fight, Sam said he was going to Stanford. The genius got a full ride. Dad wanted him to stick around, said Sam was abandoning us. Sam looked at me-“

Dean remembers that night. That look of utter betrayal on his baby brother’s face. The feeling of cotton in his mouth like he had just watched his mom go up in flames all over again. 

“He left. Only called for some awkward phone calls before he stopped all together. Then Dad left. And I had Ellen, Bobby, and Jo but it wasn’t the same. So I drank a lot. That’s how Crowley ‘discovered’ me actually. I was drunk and singing a song I had written and he said I had talent.”

Dean allows himself a peak at Cas. He was simply watching him with those intense blue eyes. Taking a deep breath Dean forces himself to continue. 

“Things kind of went down hill from there. At the time I thought things were looking up. I had a band and we were playing some gigs and it felt good. But I was drinking even more because I had managed to get it into my head that I could only write drunk.

“Bobby put a stop to that. He ransacked my apartment. Threw out all the liquor and moved me in with him. I lived with Bobby about a year. Got sober and things got a lot better. I’m three years sober, from hard liquor anyway. I get three beers and the Roadhouse and I don’t keep alcohol at the house.” 

Dean sighs as he finishes. Cas is quiet. 

“How old were you when your mom died?” He finally asks. 

“Four. Sammy was only a baby, he doesn’t remember anything from before.” Dean has always felt so guilty at not being able to give Sam a normal life. 

“Dean Winchester you are positively amazing.” That caused Dean’s head to snap up so fast it gave him whiplash. 

“What?”

“You raised your brother at the age of four. I asume you are who got him to college-“

“Nah, that was all Sammy. Kid’s crazy smart.” Dean interjected.

“Don’t interrupt. Sam wouldn’t have been able to do that without your help. You helped him with homework, yes?”

“Yeah, but-“

“And study?”

“Well, of cour-“

“So Sam wouldn’t have gotten those good grades without you. As for your father, I don’t care who dies, that’s doesn’t give you a right to allow your not even school aged child to take care of an infant. And as for the drinking,” Cas takes his hand. “I’m glade you told me. And I’m glade you’re doing better.” 

Dean quickly pulls over and kisses Cas. They kiss and eventually end up in the back seat. Where the windows fog up and the leather gets a little sticky. 

They drive to Dean’s house where they fall asleep, worn out and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sam is being painted as kind of a dick, but I promise him and Dean get a big chick flicky reunion with lots of feels.


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fluffy. Cas meets the band.

Dean finds himself in the studio with his band. They had been here since ass-o’ clock in the morning, pumped full of coffee and ready to work.

They were starting recording for the new album ‘My Baby’s got Four Wheels and an Engine’. 

It is going pretty good. Slow, but good. They had one song, ‘Crossroad Devil’, their tech-guy, Kevin, is analyzing, and another, ‘Rearview Mirror’ already has the stamp of approval. 

Lunch finally hit and they order pizza to be delivered. 

“So, Dean-o?” Charlie says with a grin that makes Dean nervous. “When do we get to meet lover boy?” 

His friends have actually been fairly good at not pushing for Dean to introduce Cas. Personally, he is in shock that he had been able to avoid this conversation for two and a half months. 

It isn’t as if he doesn’t want Cas to meet his friends or vise versa. It is just that what they have going is nice. Why push it? 

Dean knows why. It is because a relationship needs to move, one way or the other. So he sighs. 

“Fine.” Dean digs out his phone and sends a message to Cas. “You vultures, I’ll see if he wants to come with us to the Roadhouse tonight.” 

A collection of cheers rises up. 

“Now was that so hard?” Charlie asks with a devil’s grin on her face. 

“Very.” Dean lets out a complain in good nature. 

“Big baby.” Eileen signs. 

Dean’s new curse he had learned is halted on his fingers as Crowley walks in. 

“Well?” He says. “No ones paying you to sit on your asses. Get back in there.” Dean wisely doesn’t mention that they sometimes do get paid to do just that. 

Just as he is about to put his phone back in his jacket by the door he hears it ping. 

‘Of course. What time?’ Is the reply.

‘8:30 at Roadhouse’ 

He stalls as much as he can while he waits for the answer. He doesn’t have to wait long.

‘Perfect. See you there’ is written with a smiley face that Dean both rolls his eyes at and finds adorable. This seems to happen at lot when it comes to his boyfriend. 

————-

The rest of the work day thankfully flies by with only two minor hiccups. Soon enough he is walking into the Roadhouse with his friends and getting a table. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Cas?” Eileen asks when they order, at times she is the most responsible of the group. At times. 

“Nah, I’ll just order for him. Dude gets the same thing every time.” Dean says nonchalantly.

A stifled giggle catches his attention from the door after they all order. 

“What?” He demands the red-head. 

“This Cas met Jo and Ellen? Bobby?” Benny asks with an amused look. 

“Not formally, I guess.” Dean isn’t getting it. “I get most of my food here and he’s brought me lunch at work. So he’s met them passing or whatever.” 

“Dean, how long did you go out with Lisa?” Charlie asks. 

“Two years.” That was his longest relationship. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“In that time did she meet Ellen, Bobby, Jo?” Eileen picks up and makes Dean stop and think. 

“She met Jo. Bobby maybe. I don’t think she ever met Ellen.” Dean glances at his phone for the time. Cas was always punctual and it was 8:28 so any minute this hell would either stop or shift up to a new gear. 

“Point is brotha,” Benny says. “You’ve been with Cas for just about three months now, and he’s met more of your family then most do.” 

Dean is saved because Cas walks in at exactly 8:30, wearing that damn trench coat. 

He leaves the booth to greet Cas and get away for a few seconds. He loves his band, more like family, but they get to be a little overbearing at times. 

“How was work?” Dean asks as he bounds up to Cas. 

“It was fine.” Cas says as he laces his fingers with Dean’s like he can sense his nerves. “Nothing of interest or import.” 

“Good, that’s good.” And he’s out of time. They are at the booth. 

“Move over, Red.” Dean nudges Charlie over. 

“But I want to sit by the mystery man! He’s gonna be my new best friend.” 

“Move.” Charlie grumbles at him but scoots down allowing space for Dean and Cas to sit. “I thought I was your best friend?” 

“That ship sailed when you had a Star Wars marathon without me.” 

“So!” Eileen drags the conversation away and Dean is greatful. “Dean says you just moved here.” 

“Yes,” Cas sips the beer Dean ordered for him. “It has been just over three months now.” 

“How you likin’ it?” Charlie has simmered down, thankfully. 

“I like it. It’s different from the city where I am from. Dean seems to know everyone, so it made adjustment easier.” Cas smiles a smile at Dean that he can’t help return.

‘Anyone else going to vomit?’ Eileen signs. Charlie and even Benny sign back yes. 

‘I hate all of you.’ Dean signs and only gets laughs for his troubles.

“What are they saying?” Cas asks looking lost. 

“You guys are cute.” Charlie explains before Dean can. “Like sickeningly cute.” 

Cas gives her a confused look, but is saved from commenting by the arrival of their food. 

“So Cas,” Eileen says. “Dean says you are an accountant?”

“Yes,” Cas wipes his mouth. “I work for Pamela.”

There’s a collection of gasps at the table. Dean can’t help roll his eyes at the dramatics. 

“Has he heard the story?” Benny asks. 

“Yes.” Dean rolls his eyes again.

“If anything my presence has improved her image of Dean.” Cas adds.

“Dude, improved?” Dean looks at Cas as if he grew a second head. “Last time I was there she banged my knee caps in with her cane.” 

“You were there?” Eileen asks. 

“Yeah. I was meeting him for lunch.” Dean knows it’s coming, can read it on Charlie’s face.

“Cas,” Charlie pretends Dean is no longer at the table. “Dean has been avoiding Pamela, avoids her office like the plague. He stepped in willingly to have lunch with you.” 

“Is that why Pamela looked at you like you had horns sprouting from your head when you walked in?” Cas is giving Dean that head-tilt squinty eyed thing that makes Dean want to kiss him. 

“Might be.” Dean takes another bite of his burger to avoid further explanation. Cas merely looks amused. 

Cas and his friends get along of course. They spend the rest of the evening trading embarrassing stories about Dean. He puts on a pouty face, but his heart feels like it’s pressing against his ribs it’s swelling so large.

When Cas excuses himself time use the bathroom Dean braces himself for the evaluation he knew his friends were all mentally filling out. 

“I like him.” Charlie states once he’s out of earshot. 

“Me too, but he is out of your league.” Eileen signs and speaks. 

“I like him to,” Benny agrees. “Ya picked a good one, chief.”

“Gee, glad you all give your stamp of approval.” Dean rolls his eyes, but he does take his friend’s opinions into account. 

When Cas comes back, Benny is knee deep in a story about a women mistaking him for a bear while fishing.  
—————-

Dean couldn’t contain his smile as they road home together. Cas had walked from his apartment, and was planing on staying the night at Dean’s place since he didn’t have to work tomorrow. 

Cas was holding his hand throughout the ride, into the house, and up to the bedroom. They both fell into bed with big dopey smiles. He might be in love.


	8. Mild Tropical Storms in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple’s first fight yeah!

Dean is thrumming with pre-tour excitement. He and his band are leaving for Texas, the big dogs, to do a week long music festival in Dallas in two days. This is going to be the big leagues. He will be singing with Luke Bryan, Sam Hunt, Kenny Chesney, Lady Antebellum, and a whole lot more. 

Though he is excited beyond doubt, Dean is glad the gig is only one week. As pathetic as it sounds he doesn’t want to be away from Cas too long. 

He is in his bedroom getting things in order when he hears a single knock at the front door before it swings open. What? It is a small town and he lives in the middle of no where; there is no reason to keep the door locked in broad day light. 

“Dean?” He hears Cas’ voice bounce through the house. 

“Bedroom!” He calls. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas stands in the doorway still in his work cloths. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean shoots him a smile before ducking his head back into his closet in search of those denim jeans without the grease stains he knows are hiding from him. “Give me a minute and we can get going.”

“What are you looking for?” Dean hears Cas step into the room. 

“My good jeans.” Dean is now half way into the depths of his closet on his hands and knees with a flashlight. “Have you seem them?” 

“Aren’t those they ones you wore to dinner last week?” Cas slaps his ass playfully, “I think you left them at my place.”

“Ugh.” Dean wiggles his way out of the closet, something he hasn’t done in years. 

“At least your adventure wasn’t a total waste.” Cas picks something off his head. “These are very nice.” 

Dean stands and looks at what Cas is holding. He immediately blushs three different shades of red. 

“Okay, Comic-Con with Charlie.” Dean explains, eyeing the very tight black leather pants. “That’s all you’re getting out of me.” 

“You sure?” Cas steps into Dean’s space and drops his voice even deeper. “Because we could have a lot of fun with these.”

Dean swallows forcefully and forces his different type of excitement down. 

“I’ll bet.” Dean chuckles. “But I’m starving, so lunch?” 

“Well you must be famished if you’re turning down sex.” Cas teases but let Dean pass. 

“Not turnin’ it down. Just push it back a few hours.” Dean drops his hand and squeezes Cas’ firm ass. 

“Burgers?” Cas offers his hand for Dean to take. 

“You’re a mind reader, I’m telling ya.” Dean takes his hand and drags them down to Cas’ “pimp mobile” as the impala is in need a new battery to be placed in.

They ate at a diner, talking and laughing, before heading to Cas’ apartment to grab Dean’s pants. 

“I think they’re in the bedroom.” Cas says as they enter and Dean goes to investigate. 

“Aha!” Dean calls out in triumph as he locates his previously MIA jeans. 

“Now all is right with the world.” Cas deadpans with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Hey, these are one of the few pairs I’m allowed to wear on stage.” Dean folds and places them under his arm. “Know what I was thinking? You should come with me.” 

“What do you mean? Come where?” Cas has confusion on his face and Dean feels his feet getting cold. 

“Uh, on tour with me,” He scratches at the back of his head. “It’s shorter, there’ll be other singers, and it’s on one site.” 

“Dean, I can’t spontaneously take a week off of work.” Cas looks slightly horrified at the idea. “Not all of us get to pick up and leave for a week. I have responsibilities.”

“Woah,” Dean feels a spark anger building inside, but tries to stamp it down. “This is my work, and when I’m not at work I’m working with Bobby.” 

“Which you do to fill all your free time.” Cas snaps. His own frustration is rising. 

“Yeah well, you’re walking the line of workaholic, baby. Even on your days off you’re runnin’ to the office or doing paper work. Pamela would give you time off if you asked for it.” 

“I actually have an appropriate relationship with my boss and co-workers. I didn’t get my job by making friends!” Cas is yelling now. 

Dean knows somewhere inside this fight is stupid. Cas’ work schedule doesn’t bother him that much. That fact, however, is being buried by the urge to yell back. 

“You wouldn’t know anything about that!” Dean raises his volume to compete with his boyfriend’s. “You’ve been here six months and you haven’t made a single friend of your own!” 

“Yes well, when all of my limited free time is spent with a clingy boyfriend I haven’t found much time to meet other people.” Cas glances at his phone. “I have to get back to work.” 

“That’s ironic.” Dean grumbles, but storms past Cas and out the building. 

Once he had stomped a block down the street he realized he didn’t have a way to get back home. He had driven with Cas. Awesome. 

With a deep sigh he pulls out his phone and dials Charlie’s number. 

“Yes, Handmaiden?” His friend answers. 

“Can you give me a ride home?” Dean mumbles a little sheepishly. 

“From where?” He can hear Charlie’s confusion. “You haven’t been drinking right?” 

“No, ‘course not,” he tries not to feel insulted. “I got a ride from Cas, but he had to go back to work. I’m outside the grocery store.” It was ninety percent the truth. 

“Um, yeah I’ll be there in ten.” Charlie hangs up. 

Dean rubs his eyes and leans against the front of the store, his breath fogging up in the fall air. 

“Hey, Mean-Dean-Machine.” Dean is caught between groaning in annoyance and smiling in happiness. 

“Garth, what did I tell you about that name?” The scrawny man ignores him and pulls him in for a hug with his hands full of grocery bags. 

“What’cha doin’ out here?” Garth has been a good friend, a little weird, but good. He had left Bobby’s shop to open his private dentistry for the pay to feed his now three kids. Dean was even honorary babysitter for a time until Gertie was old enough to stay home and look after her brothers for a few hours. 

“Just waiting for Charlie.” Dean can already here Garth’s question. 

“Where’s the impala?” 

“She needs a new battery, I’ve got one at home I just need to install it.” Dean waits for the follow up question. 

“How’d you get here?” 

“Cas gave me a ride, but he had to get back to work.” 

“How’s it going between you two?” Garth playfully punches his shoulder. “You were the talk of the town.” 

“Fine, I guess.” Things were fine. “Hey, Garth? Do you and Bess fight a lot?” The logical part of Dean knows this wouldn’t break him and Cas, but what if it was what started it? 

“Not a lot.” Garth gives him a suspicious look. “But like cats ‘n dogs when we do. Why? Trouble in paradise?” 

“Cas and I just had a fight about something stupid.” Dean shrugs and looks away. 

“A fight now in then is good for a relationship, Dean.” Garth gives Dean a knowingly look. “You can’t let that stuff sit or it’ll start to stink. You can put a cavity on a rotting tooth, but you’ve got to completely remove it if it sits too long.”

Dean ignores the dentist reference and picks at what actually applies to his question. Charlie honks her horn as she pulls up in her yellow bug. 

“Thanks, man.” Dean thanks and runs to the car before Garth can give him a hug. 

“Everything okay?” Charlie asks as they begin the drive to Dean’s place. 

“Yeah, it will be.” Dean replies. 

He will give Cas and himself a day to cool down before he talks to him. One thing he does know is that he was not leaving without making it right. 

He waves to Charlie after she drops him off and he decides to be productive to keep his mind from Cas. He walks inside and continues his packing. 

He isn’t sure how true Cas’ clingy boyfriend statement had been, so he is going to try his best to loosen up and give them both some space. Don’t they say distance makes the heart grow fonder? Or some other cheesy crap? 

Once he is finished with a stuffed to the brink duffle bag, he moves on to the kitchen. It has been a while since it has had a deep clean. 

The next three hours is filled with him thoroughly cleaning and reorganizing his house. Finally, when everything is spotless he goes outside. 

Backing his baby out of the garage he sets to replacing the battery. Then while he’s at it he gives her a little tune up. 

He is leaning over the open hood, wondering if there is anything else he can tinker with, when a car pulls into the driveway. Specifically Cas’ car. 

Dean checks his watch and it’s only 4:45. Cas doesn’t get off of work until 5:00. He wipes his hands with his rag and waits for Cas to park and exit the car. 

“What were we fighting about?” Cas demandes as he marches up to Dean. “I’m serious, I don’t know. That has to be the dumbest fight in history.” 

Dean stares at him, confused but glad he wasn’t shouting anymore. 

“I mean,” Cas continues. “Does my work schedule truly bother you? And then we went to my lack of friends..”

Dean cringes at that. 

“That was a duchy move,” he says. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yes, well there weren’t necessarily a lot of polite things shared from either of us.” Cas looks down at his shoes, looking sheepish now. “I, uh, couldn’t focus after everything. I barley finished the work and Pamela told me to go home earlier.” 

“I was gonna talk to you.” Dean says, not wanting Cas to think he was anymore functional without him. “Just gonna give you time to cool down.” 

“Upon reflection I probably should have done the same.” Cas glances at him before returning his gaze to his shoes. “But I thought it was a stupid fight that neither of us saw coming so I figured you wouldn’t need more time to ‘cool down’.” 

Dean smiles at Cas’ dorky use of quotation marks. Cas finally returns his gaze for more then two seconds and smiles one of his own. 

“So we’re good?” Dean asks, needing total confirmation before he can relax. 

“Yes,” Dean meets Cas half way as they kiss. “I’m sorry I left you without a ride home in the cold.” 

“That’s fine, I called Charlie.” Dean reassures him and his boyfriend looses the last bit of tension in his shoulders. 

They stand in his driveway in the dropping November air as the sun continues to rapidly set. The warm from their shared body heat keeping the chill at bay before Dean finally pulls away. 

“Let’s go inside.” He says. “We can try out those leather pants?” 

Cas gives a laugh from deep in his stomach and it still sends butterflies into Dean’s. With enthusiasm, the dark haired man drags him inside and slams the door behind them. Yeah, they are going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went through the previous chapters and noticed I kept changing between tenses -oops- so I painstakingly switched it all to present tense, hope it makes it more enjoyable to read


	9. Love with a Capital L?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean love Cas? Is it too soon? Maybe A conversation with Luke Bryan brings to light some new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is obviously fictional I don’t know Mr. Bryan’s opinions on any of this nor do I own him

Dean feels like an idiot, or as Bobby would say, an idjit. They haven’t even left the state of South Dakota and he already misses Cas. It is ridiculous, it’s not like they are joined at the hip. They do have separate jobs and homes. 

It’s only one week. It’s one of his shortest work trips ever. He can survive. He feels ridiculous for having to coach himself over it. 

“Someone looks like a neglected puppy.” Charlie points out, plopping down in the seat next to him. 

“I do not.” Dean grumbles. It is going to be an even longer ass week if his friends never leave him alone. 

“It’s ‘cause he has to leave his boyfriend for more then a day.” Eileen says as her hands fly to make the signs. Benny’s ASL is coming along really great. 

“More than twelve hours.” Benny adds. Now all his friends are surrounding him, wearing matching smiles like hyenas. 

“You guys should be on broadway.” Dean grumbles. “Damn drama queens.”

“But Dean,” Charlie lays her head on his shoulder, batting her eye lashes at him. “Cas’ eyes are so blue. Cas’ so funny. Cas’ so smart.”

“I don’t talk about him that much.” Dean shacks Charlie’s head off of him. 

“Oh my gosh, a bee landed on Cas and he named it Inias and carried it around with him ‘til it flew away.” Eileen drops her voice in a ridiculously imitation of Dean’s voice. 

“Oh Cas, I wanna marry you.” Charlie begins to sing. “Oh, Cas I wanna love you. Oh Cas, I wanna-“

“Wow!” Dean shouts over her. He can feel heat rising up the back of his neck. “Cas and I have only been dating like 6 months, 5 if you don’t count the first month I was on the road.”

“Ya can’t put a schedule on love, brotha.” Benny says, he’s got a glint in his eyes like he knows a secret. 

“I agree with Gumbo.” Crowley says as he passes by. 

“How do you know?” Dean smirks. “Was it love at first sight with Juliet? Love at first tummy rub? Face lick?”  
His band cackles around him at his joke. Juliet is his manager’s purebred Rottweiler who participated in high class dog shows. She is also often the butt of their jokes with the shorter man. 

“Haha, you should be inthe comedy business.” Crowley deadpans before walking past them to the back of the bus. 

“Dean, all we’re trying to say is,” Charlie brings them back. Sadly. “Do you miss him when he’s gone?” 

“Yes.” The rest of the band answer for him. 

“Do you think about him? Sneak him into conversations that have nothing to do with him?” Charlie continues, obviously having deemed herself the expert for some reason. 

“Yes.” Everyone answers, including Crowley who is walking to back to the front of the bus. 

“I’m not talking about this.” Dean takes out his headphones to plug into his phone. 

Through his music he can hear his friends laughing and making a few more jokes. He makes a show of turning up “Ramble On” to an almost unbearable volume. 

Did he love Cas? Like love with a capital L? It’s not like he hadn’t loved anyone like this before. He had loved Cassie, Aaron, and Lisa. He had told each of these people he loved them during their time together. 

Cassie hadn’t loved him back, and when they were together they had both been just out of high school. That had hurt. A lot. Now they are on good terms, but at the time it had stung. 

Aaron had been his first boyfriend. Just before a year into their relationship Aaron had moved to out to the east part of the country to take care of his grandpa. Neither of them had been interested in a long distance relationship, nor was Dean going to leave Sioux Falls. 

With Lisa he wasn’t sure what had happened. What he does know is that sometime in the last six months of their relationship they had lost it: their spark. At some point they had started both going through the motions. It only occurred to him after Lisa had asked for the last time they had gone out just the two of them. They had laughed and parted on good terms. He is still listed as Ben’s emergency contact. 

The reason he had had a hard time getting over that relationship was the break in his routine. Lisa and Ben had been apart of his life for two years. His days had been spent making breakfast for the family, packing Ben’s lunch, running Ben to various sport practices, making dinner, and family movie nights filled with PG movies. After he had moved out it hadn’t been sure how to spend his free time. 

Now he sits in his bus on the way to sing next to country music legends. His life has changed a lot. A smile began to form on his face. 

He loves Cas. 

He loves Cas. The more he thinks about it the less unnatural and odd the idea becomes. It flows to his mind like a fact. Like George Washington was the first US president or some other history crap. 

As his emotions run his mind begins to itch to write -to express them. Dean scrambles for his leather bound journal and begins writing lyrics. In the corner of his eye he sees Eileen smirking knowingly. 

————-

Dean huffs for the third time in the past twenty minutes. Spinning his pencil around he vigorously begins to erase the words on the paper. He can feel everything so clearly. Why is writing them down so hard?

He’s sitting at the local bar in the town the festival is. A cold beer is sitting on his coaster and he should be in the zone. Bars are where he does some of his best work. The energy in the room paired with music fuels his mind. Tonight: nothing. 

“Someone looks homesick.” A southern drawl catches his attention. Looking up he sees Luke Bryan walking over to him. “You’ve got that look. Someone special at home?”

“I must have had more of these then I thought.” Dean laughs even though he knows he’s only had two and a half beers. He just says it as a way to shake off his unease of being so transparent. 

“No problem, happens to even the most experienced of us.” Luke continues. “Ya mind?” He gestures to the empty bar stool next to Dean. 

“Nope.” Dean closes his journal and attempts to stifle his excitement of having a conversation with one of the big stars. He’s still up and coming, a lot of these guys have known each other for years. 

“It’s none of my business,” Luke starts. “But you’ve got that look.”

“There’s a look?” Dean furrows his brows, and fiddles with the label of his beer. 

“Yep.” Luke takes a swig of his own beer. “You’ve got a girl at home you’re missing and you’re putting that ache into a song. We all do it. It helps us cope with begin away.”

“You’re basically right.” Dean can’t help feel a little blush creep up the back of his neck. “I miss him, but I also kind of just realized I love him.” 

Dean doesn’t even catch it. He keeps fiddling with the label on his drink until he notices the silence next to him. He glances up, realizing what he said. 

“Problem?” Dean feels himself straighten up, his shoulders pulling back. He’s only got an inch on the guy but he can make it feel like a half of a foot. 

“No! ‘Course not.” Luke quickly blurts out. “I just didn’t know. Are you out?”

“I’m very seasoned, thanks.” Dean takes a final drink of his beer and waves down the bartender for the tab. He doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Not what I meant.” Luke catches his attention. “Like to the public.”

“I don’t care what they think.”

“You might want to talk you your manager about it, before the vultures start spewing rumors. I’d think about it.” Luke hands a couple of bills to the bartender to cover Dean’s tab. “Good luck with the song.” 

Dean walks out of the bar a little dazed. He hasn’t even thought about needing to tell the media about his bisexuality. Shit, this all seems more complicated. Luke is right. As his fame grows the media is going to start taking more notice of him. Would Cas want that? This sounds like a conversation Cas and him need to have. 

He gets back to the trailer he’s staying in. A plan begins to form in his head. After tour he’ll talk with Cas about him coming out, he’d keep Cas out of it, of course. Then depending of how that goes, Dean will set up a meeting with Crowley to get his take on it. But this is all for later. 

Now Dean changes into sweats and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. He turns on the lamp next to his bed and opens his journal again. 

After a few more minutes of struggle he begins to find a flow. Soon the words are pouring out of him. It feels right. Images of the bluest eyes fill his head as his pencil dances across the page.


	10. Definite Love with a Capital L and the World is Gonna Know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home, he comes out, and he just plain comes
> 
> Couldn’t help myself, there is suggested sexy times but not anything explicit you’re welcome or I’m sorry, whichever you feel like

It’s the day after Dean got back. They both don’t have work so they’re still in their pajamas at noon watching Doctor Sexy MD reruns. He had gotten back late last night, Cas had met him at the station and they had gone straight to his house. Then they had stayed up way too late celebrating his return, three times. 

A comercial comes on and Dean decides now is as a good of time as any. He turns off the TV and untangles himself from his boyfriend. Cas looks at him in confusion, a small underlying of worry can be seen swimming beneath the surface. 

“Dean?” Cas asks. His head tilts and his eyes squint. 

“So um, on tour I was taking with Luke Bryan.” Cas doesn’t seem to know who that is but nods anyway. “He mentioned I should come out, like to the media and all that.”

Cas seems to think about it. His dark eyebrows scrunch together adorably. 

“Yes I think that would be a good idea.” Cas nods. 

“It would have nothing to do with you. I mean-“ Dean backtracks. “Not nothing, but you’d be anonymous. I haven’t talked to Crowley yet, I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Why me?” Cas’ head is tilting again. 

“Because well, as time goes on, um people might be more interested in me, in us.” Dean scratches at the back of his neck. 

“In us? Like the paparazzi?” Understanding is beginning to creep into Cas’ eyes. 

“Yeah.” Dean picks at a loose thread in the stitching of his t-shirt. “It’s something you should think about. If you’re gonna stick around, ya know?” 

“Dean,” Cas grabs Dean’s face to pull him into a short kiss. “I plan on sticking around.” 

“So you’ll think about it?” Dean holds Cas’ gaze for the first time since the conversation started. 

“I don’t think I need to.” Cas rubs his thumb over Dean’s cheeks. “I know you’re a private person and you’ll respect my privacy just as much as your own. I trust you and you’re management for it not to be an issue.” 

Dean is kissing him again. He’s kissing him like he needs to more then breath. That simile might not be a compete exaggeration. 

“Can I ask how this came up?” Cas asks as he pulls away.

“Well, I wrote a song.” Dean scratches at his neck. 

“A song?” Cas’ eyebrows exceed his hairline. 

“You’re an important person in my life right now so...” Dean trails off. 

“Can I hear it?” Cas folds his legs into criss-cross position, his body completely facing Dean. 

“Oh, um. It’s not ready. It’s rough, like really rough.” At this point Dean’s gonna scratch his neck raw. 

“Please.” Cas presses. 

“Fine.” Dean hasn’t met someone with such convincing puppy eyes since Sam. He huffs and goes upstairs to his practice room for his journal and guitar. 

“It’s rough.” Dean repeats as he comes back down. 

“I know, Dean.” Cas looks at him intently as Dean sits on the other side of the couch. “I promise not to laugh too hard.”

“Gee, thanks.” Dean mutters. He fiddles with the strings to the right tune. It’s straight up procrastination, who’s he kidding. 

After a bit he clears his throat and jumps off the deep end. He begins to sing. He sings about a man, he does say man this is his song, sitting at a bar. A man who sticks out in the crowded bar. He’s got the bluest eyes that fills the sky with shame. He’s kind of quirky in the best way and he wants his laugh as a ringtone. 

Dean sings on about the man who’s smile can power the world. He’s an angel that heaven’s missing. The man standing out in the crowd with the bluest eyes, that fill the sky with shame. 

He sings about the man, with the best head of sex hair who watches the world with wonder. Then man who follows bees around a garden in bloom, not realizing he’s the most beautiful thing there. He’s a man who forgets where he puts his keys but remembers his favorite color. The man standing out in the crowd with the bluest eyes that but the sky to shame. 

He finishes, looking up from his journal to Cas. His boyfriend is staring at him with watery eyes. For a split second Dean thinks he’s messed up. That Cas hates the song and wants to leave. 

“Oh, Dean.” Cas exclaims, tears falling from his eyes. He crawls across the couch and kisses Dean. 

Dean lays his guitar down on the floor before wrapping his arms around the man in his lap. Cas lays him down, peppering his face in kisses. 

“I take it it doesn’t suck?” Dean gasps out. 

“It’s beautiful.” Cas stares into his eyes then presses their lips together firmly. 

———————

Dean runs his hands through his hair again. The hairstylist swats at his hand and tries to fix his hair for the third time. He would feel sorry for being such a bother if he wasn’t so nervous. 

He doesn’t understand. Last night it had felt so sure. Then again everything feels sure wrapped in Cas’ arms especially after some good sex. 

Now he isn’t so sure. Instead of risking getting hit with a hair brush by the stylist, he begins to chew at his nails. 

“Don’t fret, squirrel.” Crowley walks up to him. “This is the easy part. It’s all scripted. And afterwards anyone who has an issue with it risks hurting their own image, it’s perfect.” Crowley sounds way too pleased with himself. 

Dean knows he’s right though. The interviewer is a trusted friend of Crowley’s, Meg, and the few reporters inside the room with them are hand selected by his manager. The interview is scripted out and both Dean and Cas had approved it. 

“You’re right.” Dean exhales. 

“Of course I’m right. Beside you’re only set to talk about it for a few seconds then we move on. We switch back to the latest album and the festival.”

Dean nods, exhaling one more time. The latest album is going to have Blue Eyes, Cas’ song in it. Cas had actually come up with the idea. He said it would solidify the image. Crowley had eagerly agreed. So for his Christmas album the theme was stereotypically love songs with Blue Eyes as the first one down. 

An assistant walks over to him, asking if he’s ready. After another nod and a fake smile Dean is led to the conference room. 

“Good to go, Deano?” Meg asks. Dean likes her she’s kind of odd but he likes how she doesn’t press too hard into his personal life. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean says, wiping his sweating palms in his jeans one last time. He can’t fidget at all on camera so he has to get it all out now. 

Meg nods at the camera man and he counts down from three. 

Dean ignores the introduction, finding a calm in himself. When Meg asks about Blue Eyes he jumps into the script. 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “I’ve been seeing someone and I just had to get everything out on paper.”

“Who is the lucky person?” Meg asks. 

“You’re not getting all my secrets, Meg.” Dean laughs and it doesn’t feel too fake. “All I will tell you is he’s absolutely amazing. All the men and women out there and I consider myself extremely lucky I get to be with him. 

“Someone sounds head over boots. So when will Blue Eyes be released?”

And with that the hard part was over. It was subtle, left an air of mystery Crowley swears the paparazzi will go crazy over. The reporters in the room will print that he’s bisexual and it would be done.

The rest of the interview is a piece of pie. When he’s done he meets everyone at the Roadhouse. Cas is there with a slice of an actual pie and a burger already waiting for him. 

“You’re an angel.” Dean kisses his cheek before stuffing his face. He had been too nervous to eat breakfast that morning, much to Cas’ dismay. 

“So how’d it go?” Jo asks. She’s technically on the clock but her mom was letting her spend her break to get the goods. 

“Good.” Dean says with a mouth full of burger. “Just as planned.” 

“Told you you were freaking out for nothing.” Eileen signs/says. 

“I was not freaking out.” Dean defends. 

“He was nail biting and everything.” Crowley confesses as he joins their booth with a glass of scotch. 

Dean grumbles curses under his breath and stuffs his face with pie. 

“Aww, we’re just teasing, Dean.” Cas rubs his shoulder. “We’re all very proud of you.” 

“I’ve been out for years, it’s not a big deal.” Dean prefers the teasing to the praise. 

“Yes it is.” Charlie looks outraged. “It’s different coming out to the freakin world.” 

“Well when you put it that way.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Either way, we’re proud of ya, Chief.” Benny raises his glass. “To Dean!”

“To Dean!” Their group toasts. Dean can feel his face burst into flames. 

The rest of the night goes by with a lot of with laughing and even more drinking. Dean had his three bears plus two shots. It’s a good night, he feels light and buzzed by the atmosphere. 

When Cas and him drive home in Dean’s baby, he looks over at Cas as the tape ends and is completely overwhelmed.

“I love you.” The words go straight from Dean’s heart to his mouth without even bothering to include his brain in the decision. 

“What?” Cas asks, startled eyes looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“I love you?” Dean says with more uncertainly now that his brain is in the equation. 

“Pull over!” Cas barks. “Now, off the road.”

Dean quickly complies, pulling off onto the shoulder of the dirt road. Dread settles deep in his gut and is spreading like a cancer. 

“Cas, I’m-“ Dean is cut off by Cas’ lips on his. 

“You can’t say that when I can’t kiss you.” Cas grouches. “What the hell? Telling me when you’re driving?”

“I’m sorry?” Dean’s more then a little confused now. 

“You couldn’t have waited until we got home?” Cas demandes. “When I could kiss you and not risk killing us!” 

“Um-“ Dean is cut off with another kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Cas gasps out when they finally pull up for air. 

“Yeah?” 

“Very much.” Cas gives him a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Dean says back. 

This time he’s the one pulling Cas in. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become passionate. He yelps when his arm hits the steering wheel hard. The horn echoes through the fields and trees around them. 

“See.” Cas looks smug. “If you had waited we could be in a bed, but no, we’re in a cramped car.”

“My baby is not cramped!” Dean pats Baby soothingly. “And do you want me to wait ‘till we get back and do it again?”

“No, of course not.” Cas says likes it was the stupidest question in the world. “I can’t wait that long.”

“Then stop complaining.” Dean kisses him. “And make love to me.”

Cas groans and grinds their hips together. “Get in the back.” He orders. Dean has never moved so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get Sam!!!


	11. Sammy’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Sammy up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is I’ve literally been waiting to write this part since chapter 1 
> 
> Look at me getting three chapters done in one night

Sam’s literally elbow deep in paper. His section of the table in the library is littered with haphazard piles of notes, books, papers, and other miscellaneous study materials. His eyes are starting to cross and he swears the words are no longer in English. 

“I’m done. Done!” Brady exclaims somewhere from Sam’s right. He had lost visual about an hour ago to a large copy of a certain textbook. 

“You’re not done. Come on, midterms are important.” Sam coaches. 

“Not all of us can sit and look at this stuff for four hours straight, dude.” Tom says. 

“Study break!” Brady jumps up and it’s the first time Sam has seen person in the last two and a half hours. Maybe he should take a break. 

“Fine. Yeah.” Sam huffs. He marks his page and sets his pencil down. Rubbing at his eyes he can’t help but let out a loud yawn. 

“I’ve got some beers in my car.” Tom suggests. 

“Sounds good, man.” Sam cracks his back and knuckles. 

“Sounds like a fricken’ God send.” Brady whoops, only to get hushed by the late night librarian. 

They sit in the back of Tom’s pick-up. It sticks out like a sore thumb here in California but he’s from Texas and it’s the only thing the guy feels comfortable driving. To top off the stereotype, he’s got some country song playing just quiet enough for it not to be a considered public disturbance. 

“So, Sam,” Brady starts and Sam can’t suppress his groan, knowing where this is going. “How’s it going with Jessica?”

“Fine. Everything is fine!” Sam throws back a large gulp of beer. 

“But It’s been months, dude, you gotta do it.” Tom pushes. 

“No I don’t.” Sam can practically feel the little box burning a hole in the back of his sock drawer. “It has the be the perfect moment.”

“Oh, geez.” Brady finishes his first beer already and goes for another. “It’s never going to be perfect. You just have to do it.”

“And how do you know?” Sam hisses. 

“Easy, I’ve seen eight guys propose to my mom. After four you start to see a pattern.” 

“Yeah, my sister turned down a guy who did it on a walk on a beach.” Tom says. “With a sunset and everything.”

“Ever thought it’s the guy, not the proposal?” Sam takes another swig, this stuff taste like bug spray. 

“I’d do it now. Drive over and...” Sam doesn’t hear the rest of what Brady suggests. 

“And next up on the Top Country Count Down is Dean Winchester’s Scrape Yard Car at number three.” Sam just about spits his beer out. 

“Shut up a second.” Sam scrambles up to the radio. He listens impatiently as a guitar introduction fills the air. 

“Dude, I didn’t think you were a fan.” Sam hushes Tom harshly. 

Sure enough. Dean’s voice is coming through the radio. That slight southern drawl he had from Kansas even after all these years. It’s the voice Sam had grown up to. He would recognize it anywhere. 

“Dean.” He’s filled with bewilderment. 

“Yeah, Dean Winchester. Dude’s huge up and coming.” Tom says looking confused. “Winchester, you guys related?”

Sam doesn’t answer. He goes to run home only to be forced to turn around to grab his stuff from the library. 

He sounds like a herd of elephants crashing through a china shop grabbing all his stuff and stuffing it into his bag. It takes too long. He’s got questions this library can’t answer, well there are computers but he can’t be bothered with that logic. He needs to go home. 

He races on foot back to his apartment. Jess isn’t home, she’s staying the weekend at her parents house, Sam had turned down the invitation to study. Now he bursts into an empty apartment, throwing his overflowing bag on to the floor. 

He searches desperately for his laptop to find it under a pile of blankets. Setting up at his desk he quickly types in Dean Winchester into the search bar. 

Holy crap. 

There’s articles, YouTube videos, a list of songs, albums, and similar artists. His brother’s face and name is plastered over it all. There’s a picture of him singing with Blake Shelton at some concert three months ago. 

Sam sits back overwhelmed. He runs a hand through his hair. His brother has a Wikipedia page. How? 

Sam shoves his emotions aside to go into full research mode. He pulls up the Wiki page and skims it. The information is some basic stuff, where and when Dean was born, family, and where he lives now -still in Sioux Falls. The other information is his brother has been producing his music for three years, the last year are when his career has really picked up. 

Sam clicks on a link to an article from a week ago. The title catches his attention. “Country Music Artist Comes Out Bisexual” is printed in block letters and Sam half thinks it’s a joke. 

He reads and he has to swallow the lump in his throat. Dean had never told him. The whole world knew before Sam did. Once again he pushes aside his emotions for more research. 

He learns his brother is in a serious relationship with a mystery man with blue eyes. He just got back from a festival playing with big names like Luke Bryan and others. Dean worked at Bobby’s mechanic shop in his free time. He still played at the Roadhouse for free. 

His band is made up of a grizzly looking Cajun with a kind smile, a pretty supposed deaf woman, and a nerdy redhead. There’s lots of pictures from parties and other events where they’re laughing and goofing off. 

Finally not able to ignore it anymore, Sam clicks on YouTube. He plugs in his headphones, leans back in his chair and listens. 

It doesn’t take long for the tears to come. The songs are deeply personal, anyone can tell, Sam even more so. His brother sings of a crowded bar with friends like family connected by everything but blood. He sings of a grumpy old man’s salvage yard where he feels at home. He had an entire album dedicated to his car, Sam can’t help roll his eyes. Dean recalls shooting fireworks off in a clearing, he doesn’t mention a brother but Sam knows he was there. He can picture all these images these songs paint so vividly. 

Tears stream down his face and an ugly sob retches out of him at Dean “My Mama’s with the Angels”. He laughs his head off at “When I was Younger and Dumber”. He feels every word on a soul deep level. 

Finally, hours later, he sits up and wakes up his computer screen. Still listening to his brother’s voice he makes another google search. He clicks around for awhile until he finds what he wants. Biting at his nails, he grabs his credit card and hits purchase. 

He then lays on his bed. His headphones are on and his cheeks are still wet. Sam falls asleep to his big brother doing a remake of The Beatle’s “Hey Jude”, just like when he was a kid.


	12. Jerk and Bitch Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean use their words and talk things out yeah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentioned abuse

“Thank you, Duluth! You guys have been great!” Dean yells into screaming crowd through the microphone. His skin feels flush, the black cotton t-shirt is doing a great job hiding his sweat. Nether the less he’s smiling and as soon as he’s off stage he’s got Cas in his arms. 

“You were great, guys.” Cas addresses the whole band, and his eyes crinkle at the corners with his smile as Dean kisses his cheek sloppily. 

“Yeah, but Charlie,” Dean barely straightens his smile. “It was nice knowing you ‘cause Crowley is going to eat you alive for launching your stick at my head.” 

“It slipped!” The drummer exclaimed with a grin and an eye roll. “And it was no where near your head, handmaiden.”

“Which is a miracle because it takes up half the stage.” Eileen adds. 

‘I wonder how he fits in that car of his.’ Benny signs perfectly, if a little uncertain. 

“Dude!” Dean flashes him his latest and most creative ASL swear. 

“Hey, my mother bakes you pies!” Benny tries to look offended but is laughing anyway. 

“Dean,” one of the security guards comes up. Dean refuses to be called Mr. Winchester. “A young man is here claiming to be your brother. A Sam Winchester.”

Dean’s breath catches in his lungs. The guard hands him an ID, it’s either Sammy’s or someone’s who is trying really hard to be Sammy. He barley hears the silence that settles backstage or feel Cas’ arm tightening around his waist. 

“Um,” Dean clears his throat. “Yeah, send him back.”

The security leaves and Dean suddenly feels a little nauseous. Is something wrong? Is Dad dead? Why didn’t he call? 

“Dean,” Cas’ voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to. No one would blame you.” 

“Yeah, brotha, your call and he’s gone.” Benny straightens to his full height. 

“It’s fine,” Dean feels a little more confident. “I-I want to see him.”

‘We got your back.’ Eileen signs and offers him a smile. 

‘Thank you.’ Dean signs back and if his hands shake a little no one comments. 

Sam looks taller if that’s possible. He’s lanky as ever and his hair is still still floppy and long. He’s wearing baggy jeans, and buttoned up flannel with the sleeves sloppily rolled to his elbows. 

His younger brother seems to be finding Dean’s boots the most interesting thing in the room. Dean isn’t sure how long the awkward silence stands but eventually Charlie seems to get tired of it. 

“Can we help you?” Sam’s head snaps up to the redhead. 

“Um, Dean- I...” Dean feels like a jerk watching Sam’s fumbling. 

“Spit it out, dude.” Eileen says, equally impatient. 

“Guys,” Dean finally finds his voice. “Not helping.” 

Sam finally looks up at him, grateful. Even at 22 he still has though puppy eyes at peak performance. 

“Sam,” he stops himself from saying Sammy. “Ya wanna go for a drive?” 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.” Sam nods eagerly, Dean wonders if it might fall off if he shakes it any harder. 

“I’ll see you back at the hotel.” Dean kisses Cas cheek. 

“I love you.” Cas says, kissing Dean softly on the lips once.

“Love you, too.” Dean forces an easy smile. Cas can see right through it, but he nods and gives him the impala keys. “Cover for me?” Dean calls to his friends as he walks over to Sam. 

“You got it, Chief.” Benny assures him and throws his leather jacket towards him. 

‘Text if you need an excuse to get away. An intimidating Crowley is less then a dial away.’ Eileen signs helpfully. 

‘Now who’s the drama queen.’ Dean signs but he feels a little lighter. 

“You drove here in the impala.” Sam says surprised when the reach the back parking lot. 

“Nah,” Dean says as he unlocks both sides. “Cas drove her here. He’s only here for this show and the next two in St. Paul and Milwaukee, then he’s taking her home.” 

“How long have you been together? A while considering you trust her to drive your Baby.” Sam says once they’re both strapped in and Dean turns off Cas’ heavy rap music. Not going to lie, that crap had almost been a deal breaker in the beginning. 

“Um eight months? Nine?” Shit, had it been that long? Feels like forever, in a good way. The best way. “Problem?” Dean shoots his brother a skeptical look. Sam is taking this really well. 

“No!” Sam’s volume make’s Dean’s eyebrows raise. “I mean, I knew, so it wasn’t a shock.” 

“You knew?” Dean barely knew when Sam had left. He was still figuring himself out. How had Sam known?

“I googled you. Your interview.” Sam picks at the seat. Dean has to think. That interview was almost two months ago. 

“When did you find out.” Dean asks after getting his thoughts in some sort of chaotic order. “About the whole singing gig, I assume not too long ago, but long enough for you to get tickets.”

“About two months ago.” Sam shrugs. “I had to get way back in the nosebleeds.” 

Dean doesn’t know what to say so he just keeps driving. The car is silent other then Sam’s finger anxious tapping. 

“How is everyone?” Sam asks weakly. 

“Fine.” Dean tries not to be short so he adds. “Ellen and Jo still fight like dogs and cats. She’s on a year off, Jo is, trying to figure out what to now after dropping out of college.”

“She went?” Sam asks, looking surprised. Dean doesn’t blame him, Jo had been dead set on the military like her dad but Ellen had been against it.

“Yeah, two years before she got her Associates and called it quits. I think she’s starting to wear Ellen down about the national guard.” 

Sam hums at that. “Bobby?” 

“Good. Cranky as ever ‘o course.” 

There’s another long silence. Dean watches the front of the impala eat up the empty road they have found themselves on. Finally he can’t take it anymore dancing around with pleasantries. 

“What are you doing here, Sam?” Dean asks a little exasperated. “We don’t talk for four years and suddenly you spent a hundred dollars on a ticket for one of my shows half way cross the country from your fancy school?” 

Sam doesn’t answer. Dean blows a fuse and pulls the car over a little too harshly. He snaps the car off and storms out into the field he had parked next to. He can’t stand to be in the car with him anymore. There’s so much Dean doesn’t understand and Sam’s not giving him any answers. 

Sam doesn’t follow right away, he gives Dean a couple minutes to cool off before quietly getting out of the car. His brother walks over to him. 

“I didn’t know.” Sam says quietly. “Then I heard you on the radio and I just- I don’t know. I had pushed away how much I missed you and hearing your voice I-“ Sam’s eyes are tearing up. 

Dean walks back to the impala and sits heavily against her side. He looks out into the field that eventually becomes a rocky wall. Sam is looking down, clearly trying to get a hold of himself before he looks back at Dean. 

He pats the ground next to him in invitation. With a moment’s hesitation, Sam takes it. He walks over before siting himself a carefully measured distance away. 

“I’m sober.” Dean blurts staring up at the sky with his head resting against his baby. “For a couple years now.”

“Wow, that‘s so great, Dean.” Sam sounds genuine. “Really, I’m proud of you.”

Dean lists his head to the side to look at his brother who is already looking at him. He searches Sam’s eyes for something he doesn’t know. His brother’s ever changing eyes look like melted chocolate at the moment. 

“How’s school?” He asks not because he feels like he’s obligated. 

“Stressful, I’ve got midterms next week.” Sam grimaces at the thought before shaking it away. “I don’t wanna talk about school. I wanna hear about you.” 

Sam sits up fully. He turns his entire body towards Dean like he hasn’t since he was little. He looks younger now too, big eyes and an eager look on his face. 

“It’s all on the internet. Charlie takes care of that shit.” Dean waves off. 

“I don’t wanna know about what the internet chooses to tell me. I want you to tell me.” Sam’s puppy eyes are at full volume. “Please.”

“There’s not much to say.” Dean shrugs as a last ditch attempt to move on. 

“Bullshit. You’re a friggen music star. You’ve got t-shirts and albums and fans and the whole nine yards.” Sam’s bitchface makes a showing and Dean cracks a smile at it. 

“What do you want to know?” Dean caves. 

Sam thinks about it. Chewing at his lip, like it’s the most important choice of his life. Finally he seems to decide. 

“How’d you get into music? I don’t remember you ever really singing. At least not anything good.” 

“This is gonna be the biggest chick-flick ever.” Dean sighs. Then he dives in. 

That’s how they spent the next hour or so. Sam asks questions about Dean’s life and Dean answers. He talks about his career, his band, Cas, other past relationships. 

After a while everything gets lighter. The awkwardly crushing weight flies away. It leaves them like how they were before. 

Now it feels a little better though. Dean doesn’t feel the need to hide or protect his younger brother from anything. It feels as if the playing field is a little more even. 

Eventually Dean flips the tables and presses Sam for the details. Sam allows it a little begrudgingly. 

He tells Dean about his friends Tom and Brady, about school, and his job at the local bookstore -of friggen course. Then he tells him about Jess. She’s going for a medical degree. She’s tall and blonde and smart and funny. Dean smiles because his little brother is completely over the moon about this girl. 

“I’m gonna ask her to marry me.” Sam says. 

“Dude!” It’s the last straw and Dean pulls Sam into a hug. 

Sam hugs Dean back tightly. Dean thinks they aren’t hugging for the same reason. He knows he’s right when he feels his shirt where his jacket doesn’t cover getting wet. 

“I missed you.” Sam hiccups into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean feels himself fit back into big brother mode like a glove. He pulls Sam’s head under his chin and shifts him closer. Dean begins to cry too. He has missed his little brother. 

Once they both start to calm down Sam pulls away. He palms at his eyes and laughs. Dean does to. 

“Biggest chick-flick ever, man.” Dean honest to God giggles. 

“We had it coming.” Sam says a little more solemnly. 

“Bitch.” Dean says because it’s the only thing that’s missing. 

“Jerk.” Sam looks about ready to start crying again so Dean pumps the breaks. 

“We should get going.” Dean feels a little reluctant to leave the frozen late fall ground. They’re just lucky the snow is late this year and hasn’t hit Duluth yet, otherwise they’d be sitting in a couple inches of heavy snow. “Crowley’s already gonna have my soul for this excursion.”

“Shit, did I get you in trouble?” Sam looks so terrified at the thought Dean holds back his laugh. 

“Nah, Crowley’s a bigger softy then he lets on.” Dean waves him off and stands. He offers a hand to Sam who grasps his wrist and lets Dean help tug him to his feet. 

They get in the impala and head back towards town. The mood is a total 180 degree from the drive out so Dean pops in a tape. He keeps the volume low, though, because he knows his geeky little brother. 

Sure enough a couple miles in Sam comes up with another question. 

“Dean, where’s Dad?” Sam sounds tiny.

Dean gulps. He bites his lip and thinks about pretending he didn’t hear. Sam doesn’t give him the option. 

“Dean?” 

“I don’t know.” Dean whispers. He grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It means what it means, Sam.” Dean snaps before taking a calming breath. “It’s not unusual for him to leave, you know that, but he left without telling anyone.”

Sam’s quiet in the passenger seat. He’s taking it all in as Dean gives it to him. 

“I looked, asked around, even called the police for a missing persons.” Dean huffs a half laugh. “The bastard’s just gone.”

“How long?” Sam asks watching a deer in the distance. 

“Couple months after you left.” Dean sighs, he’s too tired to be angry anymore. “We had a fight. He had driven back from God knows where drunk off his ass. He starts screaming about other things and next thing I know we’re in a full on fist fight.

“I got a scar from where he threw a beer bottle at my head.” Dean rubs at his forehead where the incredibly faint white lines are. “He was too shit faced to do much, so I packed a bag and went to Bobby’s. I told him to walk it off and when I came home the next day he was gone.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sam sounds outraged. “You promised me that shit ended.”

“It did!” Dean insists. “He was hardly at home after you left. That was the last hit then he left.”

“You promised you’d tell me.” Sam’s lost his anger and just sounds as tired as Dean feels. “You promised you’d leave if he did it again.” 

“I didn’t have to.” Dean says. “The bastard left and no one has heard or seen of him since. It’s been four years, Sammy.” Dean watches Sam melt under the nickname. 

“Okay.” Sam whispers. “I hope he’s dead.”

Dean doesn’t answer. 

They stop at Sam’s motel room first. Dean gets out with Sam. Under the flickering orange light of the Red Motel they stand awkwardly, their breaths fogging up the air around them. The sun is beginning to kiss the horizon. 

“Do you want to come for Thanksgiving?” Dean eyes his brother. “Or was this a one time thing?” 

“Yes! I mean no!” Sam catches himself and bites his lip. “I want to come to thanksgiving. I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want to be in your life, and I want you in mine. If that’s okay.”

“That was beautiful, Sammy.” Dean fakes a sniff. “Hold me, my mascara’s going to run.”

“Jerk.” Sam laughs and bumps their shoulders together. 

“Bitch.” Dean leans against the impala. “Bobby still hosts. I can’t promise Ellen won’t hit you with a spoon, but...” 

“Oh my gosh, I’ve missed Ellen’s cooking.” Sam just about moans. “Yeah, I’ll book at plan ticket when I get home.” 

“Good.”

“Good.” 

They’ve got nothing else to say but there’s something missing. Sam hugs him tightly for a few long seconds. 

“Two hugs in one night.” Dean smirks. “You’re getting soft out there in Cali, Sammy.”

“You’re a jerk.” Sam laughs, he’s wearing a fond smile and walking backwards to his motel room. 

“You’re a bitch.” Dean smiles too. Then he forces himself into the car and out on to the street. 

Back Cas’ and his hotel room, Dean skips the shower. He changes into sweats and a t-shirt and crawls into bed next to Cas’ rumpled form. 

“Everything okay?” Cas asks with a sleep roughed voice. 

“Yeah. Everything’s okay.” Dean smiles and buries into Cas’ side. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas says through a yawn. 

Dean falls asleep lighter then he has in a long time.


	13. A Hallmark Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thanksgiving! That’s all, enjoy

Dean slides into the kitchen in his turkey socks and pumpkin pie boxers. The socks had been a gift from Cas and the boxers he has had for years now. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming!” Dean tells the angrily beeping oven. 

He pulls out the golden rolls out of the warm oven and sets them on the stovetop. The house smells of freshly baked bread, and Dean inhales it deeply. 

A pair of arms wrap around his waist. Dean smiles to himself at the feeling of a boxer clad body pressing against his back. A warm mouth finds the crook of his neck and a soft tousle of hair tickles his cheek. 

“We were in the middle of something.” Cas mumbles into his neck. 

Dean turns the oven off, purposefully pressing his butt into Cas’ crotch. “My buns were burning.” 

“And now you’ve saved them. Can we go back to the bedroom now?” 

“Of course.” Dean turns around and laces his hands at the back Cas’ neck. 

Just as the step into the bedroom another alarm blares. A guitar rift fills the air making Cas jump. 

It takes Dean a moment to realize it’s coming from his phone on his nightstand. He quickly walks over shuts it off. 

“I set that in case we got carried away so we won’t be late.” Dean explains. 

“We never got carried away.” Cas huffs. “And since when do you care if we’re late or not?” 

“It’s thanksgiving, babe.” Dean explains further at his boyfriend’s pout. “Holidays are important to me, and Sam’s coming, I just want everything to go perfect.”

“It’ll be perfect.” Cas gives him a sweet kiss before turning towards the closet for his dress cloths. Cas makes a big show of bending over to grab his pants, his ass filling out the tight fitting cornucopia boxers. 

“You should just go in that.” Dean says. 

“I don’t want to show up for my first Thanksgiving with your family wearing my underwear.” Dean blushes, having realized he said that out loud. Cas simply smirks at him. 

Dean pulls on his good jeans and Cas’ favorite green Henley. 

“I forget it’s our first holiday together.” Dean says as he pulls his horned amulet out from under his shirt. “I feel this should be a bigger deal.” 

“Well, I have already met your family and spent considerable time with them. That takes the pressure off.” Cas buttons his maroon dress shirt. 

“I think Sam is probably more nervous then you are.” Dean muses. 

“Probably, but I’m sure everyone will find rhythm again.” 

Dean can’t help silently praying his boyfriend is right. He wants this to go well so bad it feels as if he’s physically straining himself with his want. 

“How is Sam getting to Bobby’s house?” Cas asks. 

“Bobby is picking him up from the airport and I’m driving him back tomorrow.” 

Cas merely hums in acknowledgment. Dean would have picked up his brother but he had had a late rehearsal last night and had wanted to sleep in, instead of hauling ass to the Pierce airport three hours away with everyone else and their aunt. At least that’s what he told Sam and Bobby. In reality he just wanted to spend the morning to get his bearings, Cas being there is just a bonus. 

“You’re up staging me.” Dean grumbles as he watches Cas fix the maroon dress shirt that makes his eyes pop and those black dress slacks at hug him in all the right places. 

“Dean, we’re going to dinner, I am not upstaging you, if anything I’m over dressed knowing your family.” Cas gives him a small peck on the lips. “But if we were going to the grammies? Then yes I would be upstaging you.” With a adorable wink Cas walks his fine ass out of the bedroom. 

They grab the cake pan of rolls, now wrapped in a towel to keep warm, and head to Baby. The ride to Bobby’s is bleak. The beautiful fall leaves of Sioux Falls had long lost their color and fallen to the yellow grass earlier that month. Now a thin layer of snow covered the farmland. 

They pull into Bobby’s to see that Jo, Charlie, Benny, and Eileen are already there. 

“Isn’t Eileen going to spend the holiday with her family in Ireland?” Cas asks as they step out of the impala. 

“They don’t celebrate Thanksgiving in Ireland, so she celebrates with us. She’ll visit around Christmas time and her mom’s birthday.” Dean explains. 

They enter the warm house. The smell of turkey and warm pie engulfs them from the cold air. 

“We’ve got hot buns!” Dean announces to the small crowd. 

“Hey, you didn’t burn them!” Jo praises sarcastically as she gives them hugs. 

“I’ve been in charge of the buns for years and I’ve never burned them.” Dean defends. 

“It’s the only thing we trust you with.” Ellen says as they enter the kitchen. 

“Dean makes a good pie.” Cas points out. 

“Yes, but they would never make it to dinner. You can’t leave pie unattended at Dean’s house, it won’t last.” Jo says, getting her hand swatted by her mother for dipping a finger in the cranberry sauce. 

“Is Crowley coming? You never said.” Charlie asks from where she is stirring a cookie salad together. 

“No, he is spending the holiday with his mother apparently.” Dean recalls. 

“In Scotland?” Benny asks, chopping carrots. 

“No, his mom lives somewhere on the east coast.” Dean shrugs. “They hate each other, but I think Crowley’s kid wants the clan to meet or something.”

“Ellen, what do you need help with?” Cas asks, every the polite one in their relationship. 

“You can stir the gravy, and Dean-“

“I didn’t offer!” His protests are useless however because everyone pitches in to help. 

“You are going to start spooning things into serving dishes.” Ellen finishes as though she had not been interrupted with a sharp look.

Dean began scooping with a “yes ma’am.”

They make small talk for a while, everyone laughing and chatting in the warm environment. Eventually everyone finishes their task and they begin to set the table. 

This is about when a the door opens, bringing in a chilly wind with a gruff old man and a lanky college student. Sam is dressed in a blue sweater under his jacket and jeans, and carrying a container of cookies. 

Everyone is silent, no one’s really sure what to say. Sam stands awkwardly, head ducked. 

“What’re you idgits standing around for?” Bobby grumps. “That table’s not set.”

Everyone snaps back to their task. Dean breaks away from setting down glasses to greet his brother. 

“Hey.” It sounds like a good place to start. 

“Hey.” 

“How was the flight?” 

“Fine.” Sam’s lips form a thin line. 

“Good.” Well, this is going well. 

“Castiel.” Cas comes up to Dean’s side and sticks out his hand for Sam to shake. “We didn’t properly meet last time we saw each other.”

Sam blinks stupidly at the stuck out hand before the cylinders start firing again in his head. 

“Right, nice to meet you.” Sam shakes Cas’ hand firmly. 

Sam sheds his coat and they enter the kitchen together. Ellen doesn’t waste a moment and pulls Sam into a crushing hug. Jo is next, and Bobby gives the equivalent by firmly patting his shoulder. 

After that the tensions fades. They finish setting the table together before sitting down to the meal. 

Sam is introduced to Benny, Charlie, and Eileen. The conversation flows from the Roadhouse, the shop, Dean’s band, Cas’ job (Sam asks lots of questions about the law firm Cas works at), and Sam’s schooling. It’s natural and casual. 

After the dishes are cleaned and put away, and dessert is eaten, they all lounge in various places in the living room. 

The hours tick by and Dean’s head begins to lull on to Cas’ shoulder. Cas rests his head on top of Dean’s head. For a while Dean just watches his family laugh and smile together. 

“This is nice.” Dean mumbles to Cas as he watches Eileen teach Sam a swear word in ASL. 

“I told you it would be perfect.” Cas says and kisses his hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, you were right.” Dean can’t help his smile. 

“I should head out.” Charlie announces. 

“I should, too.” Benny agrees. He pats Dean on the shoulder as he leaves. 

They all wave to their departing friends. Eileen is the next to go. An hour later, with Cas sleeping in Dean’s lap, Dean announces they should leave as well. 

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean asks as a half asleep Cas drags himself out of his lap. “You staying with us?” 

“Oh,” Sam looks caught off guard, “I was planning on staying here on the couch, but if you don’t-“

“I don’t. I’ve got a guest room.” Dean gives Ellen, Bobby, and Jo a hug each before leaving the warm house into the cold night. 

“You can take the front, Sam.” Cas states. “I’m going to sleep in the back.”

“Dude, it’s not even a thirty minute ride.” Dean raises his eyebrows. 

Cas just shrugs. He tucks his frame into the backseat and his breathing evens out before they even leave the driveway. 

Dean shakes his head and smiles fondly at the form in the rear view mirror. 

“That was nice.” Sam says quietly, startling Dean just a little. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Sammy, you don’t gotta keep apologizing.” Dean says just as quietly. “I forgave you a long time ago.” 

“Yeah, but-“

“You’re here now.” Dean says sharply but keeps his voice low as to not disturb the sleeping man in the backseat. “Unless you plan on... taking off again and staying gone, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Okay.” Dean can see Sam’s Adam Apple bob with emotion. “Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

The rest of the drive is in comfortable silence. Sam watches the chilly November night fly past the window. Dean’s boyfriend sleeps soundly in the backseat. Dean himself, drives and simmers in the warm feelings from the best thanksgiving he has had in a long time. 

They pull into Dean’s driveway. He tries not to stare as Sam takes it all in. Instead he gets out of the car and opens the backseat door to gently wake Cas. 

“Babe, we’re here.” Dean shakes the lump softly. 

Cas makes a grumbling but unfolds himself from the car and follows the brothers inside. 

Once inside Dean shows Sam the guest bedroom and the bathroom, before stumbling into his own bedroom where Cas had already snuggled under the covers. 

He stripped down to his boxers from earlier and crawls in next to his boyfriend. 

Tugging at the blankets that Cas has bunched around himself, Dean is met by a displeased grumble. 

“Cas, you’re hogging the blankets!” Dean hisses while tugging. 

Cas only grumbles and burrows deeper into his nest. Dean roughly tugs the blankets, earning himself a piece just large enough to cover himself. 

“You’re an asshole.” Dean says, as he tries to get his portion of bedding to cover his feet and shoulders. 

“You love me.” Is heard in the dark room. 

“Do not.” Dean grouches. 

Cas hums and rolls closer to Dean. From this position Dean is able to actually get under the covers. 

“Love you.” Dean mumbles as he’s on his way to dreamland. 

“Told you so.”


End file.
